Colder than Hell
by Cyzara Nymphis
Summary: Frieza and Cell find themselves among the living again. However, not with out a price. The two find have to aid their adversaries in a quest that's not what it seems. Yaoi CellxFrieza, Kaio-shinXGohan
1. Alive Again

First: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Second: this is Yaoi (maleXmale) CellXFrieza, you no likie, you no readie. I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't bitch because you don't like pair, Yaoi, ect. Objectionable contents: Smut, maleXmale, Emo stuff at times. I usually keep things in the PG-13 range but this one I went all out: SO IT'S R. This doesn't fit in with GT because I fucking hate GT. Sorry guys, that's the way it is. I don't bash it though in here, so if you like GT this probably not piss you off too bad. And I will warn you I often get things confused between the manga and anime AND other stuff I read and/or watch, so I maybe flat out wrong on some DBZ facts. Sorry, it's just a fanfic. I try at least. You were warned.

He wasn't sure were he was, or what had happened. Frieza woke up cold and wet. He was lying on his back, looking up to the gray, clouded sky. Rain fell on his face. _How?_ he though._ I was in hell. There's no sky in hell, not like this anyways_.

The icejin sat up and inspected his surroundings. His was in grassy clearing, surrounded by a seemingly endless forest. It was cold and damp, although it didn't bother the alien prince much. Being in an unfamiliar place did. He tried his hardest to remember the last thing that had happened to him.

"I was with Cell," Frieza thought aloud. He remember himself and his android friend escaping when the worlds were in chaos, and going back after. His memory was fractured, and he couldn't remember much afterwards.

Frieza tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him. He fell back down to the wet grass.

"FUCK!" The icejin swore loudly. He trembled and shook. Why was he so weak? What was going on?

"Frieza?"

Frieza's head snapped around. He looked for the source. The voice was near by, so the alien tried his best to sense the speaker. Being incredibly weak it was hard to focus, but it felt familiar.

The icejin prince called out, "Who's there? Speak up at once!"

Silence. Not even animals in the forest, not even a rustle of leaves.

"SPEAK! NOW OR I LEVEL THIS PLACE!" Frieza yelled, his voice breaking a little.

The sound of footsteps to his left put him in a panic. Someone was coming and the prince was in no position to defend himself, not even able to stand.

"Don't be so dramatic. It just me." Cell stepped out from the trees, "You're still pretty weak I see."

Frieza crossed his arms and glared. "Really! I'm fine! I…" He tried to stand, but fell again. Mud covered his legs from him struggling to stand. His face redden.

"Now, I can only walk because my regeneration," Cell smirked. "Don't worry I'll give you a hand."

The android took hold of Frieza's left arm and lifted him to his feet. The icejin stood on his wobbly legs, barely keeping balance.

Cell smiled fiendishly, " Look at you, covered in mud."

"Shut it."

The green creature observed his alien companion. Cell had never seen Frieza so weak. They had trained together for years in HFIL. Although, the alien had been much less powerful than Cell, he'd never shown it. It gave Cell an odd feeling to see Frieza like that. One he couldn't quite describe. Then again, the icejin made him feel many things he did understand.

_Maybe its pity_, the android thought as Frieza collapsed back to the ground. Cell let out a sighed and picked Frieza up. He held the small alien to his chest. Cell had never picked Frieza up before. He was much lighter than the android had imagined. He was holding the icejin up with just his left arm. Frieza hissed.

"Oh that's unnecessary. I'm only trying to help." Cell grumbled.

"I don't need your help. Put me down at once! No one…" Frieza growled but Cell placed his hand over his mouth. Frieza glared at the android.

Cell didn't notice. He memorized by Frieza. Never had the green android been so close to Frieza, not even when they trained. The icejin was so light, he felt so delicate, and his skin was so soft…

"STOP IT! CELL PUT ME DOWN!" The icejin struggled against Cell's grip. Cell realized he was stroking the side of Frieza's face. The android saw something else he'd never seen from Frieza: Fear.

Cell put Frieza down on he's feet. The alien stayed steady this time.

"…I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Cell looked away.

"You obviously weren't!" Frieza growled. "Where are we? Look around, since you can move around enough to molest me."

The android snorted, "Whatever you say princess." He flew off to get a better look at their surroundings. Frieza collapsed back to the ground and shivered. He wasn't sure how to

feel. He never felt particularly attracted to Cell, but he never thought about much but revenge on those damned saiyans. What Cell was doing, holding him so close. He did miss being given attention as such, but only when _he_ said so.

Frieza tried to stand again, "Damnit."

Cell landed in front of him, "I know where we are. We're on fucking Earth…"

"You can't be…" Trying to stand again, the icejin fell in the mud. "…serious."

Cell snickered, "I am. And I saw a stream near by. Let's give you a bath."

Frieza snorted, "How? How are we on earth?"

The android shrugged. "Come on. You're a mess."

Frieza snorted, "No, I don't want…" Cell ignored his grumbling and picked up the icejin.

"CELL…"

"Shut it."

Taking Frieza to the stream took long than Cell imagined. Whatever had happened to the two of them had drained the android's power immensely. He was surprised Frieza had even survived. It was no small wonder the icejin prince couldn't walk.

Frieza held still as Cell flew him to the stream. He's weakness made him angry. Having to rely on someone else was not something the alien prince was willing to tolerate. Not that he had much of a choice.

They arrived at the stream and Cell landed on the bank.

"Can you stand?" the android said softly to the alien in his arms.

"Yes, yes. Put me down." Frieza growled. Cell set him down on his feet. The icejin prince stood steady. He stepped down to the water.

"Excuse me, would you give me some privacy?" Frieza turned toward Cell, who shrugged and wandered off.

Frieza leaned down into the water and wash the mud from his legs. He hated being on this stupid planet. When he got well, the alien would blow this place to dust. This filthy mud

ball infested with monkeys…

The icejin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling in the trees. He ducked down behind a near by tree. Cell had taught Frieza to control his power level, so the alien did.

He was being to hear people speaking.

"HEY, don't be a jerk!"

"Wah, wah. Quit your whining. If you can't keep up, go home."

"Tru-nks!"

The icejin peek around. There were two children splashing in the creek. One with purple hair and one with black that looked oddly familiar.

_It looks like_ that_ monkey!_ Frieza growled and shook. He want to kill that child so bad. _It's his! It's his spawn._ He couldn't stop; he want to tear it apart. He had to kill the child. He had to now!

Suddenly, the children were gone; the stream was gone. Frieza was in a run down looking room.

"What…"

Cell stood over him, "You were about to do something you would regret."

"I was going to kill those little monkeys." Frieza said matter-of-factly.

The towering android shook his head, "And what? Be killed by their fathers?"

The icejin shook with fury. He growled and tried to swing at Cell. The android grabbed Frieza, lifted him by the tail, and shook him hard.

"Enough. You will die if you try that." Cell said coolly.

"As if you care."

With that said, the android abruptly dropped Frieza. Cell was taken back. He DID care, but didn't know why. He didn't want Frieza to die. More than that, he was afraid of it

happening.

"Just do as I say." Cell turned his back to Frieza. Frieza's foot met the side of Cell's face.

"I DO AS I PLEASE!" Frieza roared. However, even though Frieza's power had grown immensely, so had Cell's. He was still no match for Cell. The android didn't even flinch. He grabbed the alien's leg and slammed him to the ground. Cell pinned Frieza down and sat on him, holding his arms down.

"I've had enough of your attitude." Cell growled, "I don't want you to die. That's enough for you to know."

Frieza tried to squirm free. The icejin's wriggling made Cell feel strange. He liked it. It excited him. It made him feel something he hadn't felt before, at least not like this. He was aroused. His breathing was heavy; he began sweating, and panting. Frieza began to struggle harder, panic in his eyes. Cell held the icejin tight, not letting up at all. The feel of Frieza's body beneath his own was putting Cell out of his mind. He could smell the icejin's fear; that too excited him. He want to taste Frieza; had to know what he tasted like. He leaned down. Cell began licking the small icejin's neck. The trapped alien stopped struggling and began sobbing.

"Cell, no… don't please, don't." Frieza was crying. Cell came back to his senses and let go of the icejin. Frieza curled up and continued sobbing. The android backed away. Now,

Cell was scared. Frieza never showed any sign of weakness, but now he was in tears. Cell had done this to Frieza; The thought made the android's stomach turn.

Cell turned away. "I am sorry. This place is on an island. You should be fine here." He left the room.

Frieza sat up and angrily wiped his eyes. He stumbled to his feet. Feeling more of his strength returning, he could walk now at least. The icejin followed Cell into the next room.

"CELL! WAIT!" Frieza roared. "GET BACK HERE!"

Cell was standing, back to Frieza, perfectly still.

Leaning on the door frame, sobbing and seething, Frieza growled at the android, "You ever lay a hand on me again and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Cell looked back over his shoulder, "You're no match for me."

Enraged, Frieza shot a death beam through Cell, who only wince. The android stood there still, his wound healed, and he made no attempt to retaliate.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Did you feel that?" Krillin gasp. "Is it…?"

"Yup." Goku look out to the south, the direction from which he had sensed the chi. "They're here. Just like the Supreme Kai said."

"Oh man," The diminutive fighter sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing. The two are about as bad as they come."

The kind-hearted saiyan warrior laugh, "I don't know, Krillin. We use to say that about Vegeta. Look at him now."

"Hmp. You're a bigger fool than I though if you think this is going to work." Vegeta, walking up to join the other two, sneered, "Kakarot, you know _I_ could easily handle this alone."

The three stood on a rocky plateau over looking a vast desert. Vegeta looked to the south, "Heh, I think Frieza's having a temper tantrum…"

Frieza rained chi blasts on Cell, yet the android stood firm. The green creature didn't even seem to notice the attacks.

_He's just having a fit,_ Cell thought._ With how tired he is, he'll wear out. Then we have to get the hell out of dodge._

The android knew that Frieza's attacks would be sensed and they would need to run. He only hope that the raging icejin calmed down before someone came to investigate.

For the next twenty minutes, Frieza bombarded Cell with blasts. Cell stood his ground , and outright ignored the attacks. The island exploding around the android, he made no attempt move. The ground shook and felt as though the whole island would disappear into the sea.

The icejin prince finally fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Mind blanked with rage and exhaustion, he lie in a sobbing pile. The entire island was decimated; nothing but Cell was left standing.

The android scooped up the tired icejin, "Come on princess, party's over."

Frieza hissed, "Stop calling me that."

Cell laughed, and they instantly transmitted somewhere else.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo were head south, flying as fast as possible for them to maintain a group.

Vegeta stopped, "DAMNIT! They've gone!"

The others stopped as well. Piccolo crossed his arms. The namek scoffed, "I suppose Cell and Frieza both know how to suppress their chi and Cell can instant transmit. They could

be anywhere in the _universe_. Normally I wouldn't question a Kai, but this was a bad play."

Goku only shrugged, "We'll find 'em."

"HAHA! Yea after they slaughter a couple thousand people," Vegeta smirked. The smug saiyan prince crossed his arms over his chest. He floated in front of the group with this normal arrogance. "You stupid fool. You are way too trusting Kakarrot. That Kai is a idiot."

Cell and Frieza appeared in a frozen waste land. A monstrous blizzard blew around them. It block out the sunlight. The icy winds cut through like a knife; the snow filled the air so thickly, it was like being under water. It was overwhelming and potentially lethal. But not to Frieza, who grew up in a place where this kind of weather was a warm spring day. He spent many days of his childhood playing in snow like this. Cell was impervious to it as well.

Cell held Frieza tighter. "Sorry for this," The android sighed. "This is the best I could come up with in such short time. Especially, since you blew up my favorite safe house."

Cell inspected the landscape. He suspected that he may have been off and the two had not appeared where they needed to be.

"Ah ha!" Cell quickly flew into the snow directly below them. About six feet down was a cave. The android had teleported one the exact spot he needed to be in.

The cave was dark and extremely cold. It was a large, single chambered cavern with a roof that was barely high enough for Cell's head not to hit. The only opening was a hole in the roof at one end. A steel crate was the only thing in it.

"I have a lot of places like this." Cell explained as he sat Frieza down next to the crate. Frieza remained silent.

"When I was younger, I traveled all over this planet. I wasn't as strong then. I had to hide most of the time." the android continued. He opened the crate as he spoke, "I stole a few thing and stashed the here and there."

In the crated were capsules of all sorts. Cell grabbed three. He shut the crate, pick Frieza back up, and kick the crate toward the end with the entrance. Cell tossed down one of the capsules. It popped into a house.

"I personally don't care too much, But I figure you'd be more comfortable." The android said the icejin. Frieza still did not respond. Cell took Frieza inside the capsule house. The alien could only think of what that android was going to do to him. And how he couldn't do anything about it at all. The icejin was convince that Cell was going to rape him. Although, it would not be the first time and he had since learned to just put up with this type of abuse, Frieza was truly horrified at the thought. He genuinely liked Cell and now the android was going to do this to him.

"Leave me… alone, you bastard." The tired icejin squeaked out. Cell laid Frieza on the couch in the house. He stepped back, looking hurt.

"Listen, I know what you think I'm going to do but I'm not. Ever. You need to rest. I don't know how much more you can take." Cell dropped a second capsule. Blankets popped

from it. He wrapped Frieza with a few of them, lifted him back up and took him to the bedroom. He laid the icejin in the bed and left.

Cell laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling of the capsule house. The android thought about the strange things he felt for Frieza. Although it was something he himself had not experienced, he understood about sex and such; he had learned from cells of other beings that made up his own body (as well as a little self-pleasuring that he'd never admit too). In the past, he had never felt any sort of desire for another person, not even the icejin he'd come to befriend. He often felt things for his friend he couldn't explain, but nothing so intense. Even when he and Frieza trained together in hell, he never felt like he had when he had pinned the alien down earlier that day. He felt like he HAD to have the small icejin, like nothing he'd ever wanted before.

Frieza, in the bedroom, curled under the blankets, shivering. Not from the cold, but from bad memories and fear. The days events had brought some things to mind he'd not though of in years. Things the icejin felt better left forgotten. He was not stranger to rape. In fact, that was one of the contributing factors to him pushing himself to be the strongest. People can't take advantage of you if you are the stronger. But Cell was much stronger than him. Cell could easily over power him. Cell could do whatever he wanted to Frieza.

"Frieza?" Cell stepped into the room, calling softly to the alien. The android could sense how scared his friend was; it made him feel another feeling he did not understand. He needed to check on Frieza.

"Just leave me alone." The icejin's voice was muffled beneath the blankets he was wrapped in. He curled tighter, "Go away."

Cell walked over and sat on the bed, "Please, at least speak to me."

There was no answer from Frieza, only a few sniffles. The android had learned quickly that Frieza hurt easily, but always retaliated with violence, not crying. The sleek little alien was very sensitive about all kinds of thing: his looks, his fighting style, his family, and especially his past. Cell was normally was annoyed with his companion's complaining.

Cell felt something else now, and he was pretty sure this time it was guilt. Moving a little closer, he gently placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. Cell felt the small icejin trembling, and his guilt intensified. There was a hard lump in his throat and felt like he would cry himself.

"Frieza…" Cell's voice was barely above a whisper. He crawled up next to Frieza; he lay on his side, against the icejin's back, and wrapped his arms around the small alien. Frieza tensed up, and Cell could feel his heart beating rapidly. The short-statured creature smelled so heavy of fear it made Cell sick. He was ill with his own guilt as well. Cell hated himself so bad now. That was something he'd never even dreamed of feeling.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Frieza calmed and began to relax. Frieza pulled his head out of the blankets. He turned over to face the android. The icejin figured if Cell was going to try anything he would have done so already.

"What happened earlier?" Frieza's crimson eyes studied Cell's face, looking to see what sort of reaction the question brought. Confusion was the answer he got.

Cell looked away from the tiny creature's gaze, "I don't really know."

Frieza actually chuckled a little, "I never knew you felt that way about me." He leaned into Cell's chest.

The android rested his head against Frieza's, "To be honest, I don't really know what I'm feeling."

The icejin pushed away gently and sat up. He tilted his head to one side inquisitively, studying Cell, who was still lying on the bed. Cell thought that the little alien was so cute.

"What? Have you never had a mate before?"

Cell shook his head, "I did not think of such things. Achieving perfection was my only concern. I saw no point in wasting the time."

At this, Frieza out right laughed, "Really? You sound like my brother." The small icejin laid back down next to the android. He looked a bit puzzled.

"What?" Cell was a little nervous. The little alien was staring pretty hard now.

"I'm just curious is all," Frieza smiled a bit. "Can you have sex? I mean, you don't seem to have…"

"It's inside my natural armor." Cell interrupted, almost snapped. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and yet again was not sure why. He tried to play it off and continue, "It's so I don't have a vulnerable point. I can pull myself out from my armor, as you do."

Frieza smirked. "This conversation is making you feel awkward, isn't it?"

Cell was silent. He was feeling very embarrassed.

"It so cute how bashful you are," the icejin giggled. "You don't have much reason to be, I think."

The android could feel his face getting hot. Frieza calling him 'cute' didn't help.

Frieza curled up next to Cell. He seemed to have forgotten all about how scared he was of the larger and more powerful creature earlier.

_He didn't even know what he was doing, really._ Frieza grinned evilly as the thought, _I love deflowering virgins._

Frieza sat up; he had a more seductive look to him now. Cell was a little stunned by the change in the icejin's attitude.

"Cell," he spoke softly. "Lie on you back." Cell complied, and nervously turned. Frieza leaned over him and ran his small, delicate-looking hands over the armor plates on the android's chest. The icejin leaned down, his face nearly touching the other's chest, and breathed lightly on the black plate in Cell's center chest. This sent chills down the android's spine. Frieza lick from the bottom of the black section, dragging his purple tongue up Cell's chest, causing the android to let out a gasp. The alien leaned up and smiled.

"Did you like that? We're just getting started, you know."

The icejin ran his hands all over the android's body. He felt the coolness of his natural body armor. He ran his fingers along the soft edges where the shells over Cell's body met. He ran his hands up Cell's neck, feeling his smooth skin. Brushing his hands along the android's throat, the alien could feel the other's pulse fluttering under his fingers. Frieza took in the smell of Cell, the feel of his skin, the sound of his panting. Frieza laid down on the android's chest and listened to his heart beat. It was quick and hard.

Cell place his hands on Frieza's back, holding him to the android's chest. Frieza sat up; He move up and put his lips to Cell's. The icejin prince forced his tongue into the other's mouth. Cell was a bit stunned at first, but began to catch on and kissed Frieza back. The android wrapped his arms around Frieza and pulled him in close. The taste of Frieza was driving Cell mad. He wanted more.

Frieza pulled back to catch his breath. "Cell, what do you say we try something a little more…exciting?"

Cell was panting and gasping. Frieza smiled and moved down the green creature's body. The alien separated Cell's legs. Leaning down, he smiled back up at Cell.

"If you don't mind, my dear."

Cell let his member out of the casing over it. Frieza grinned with delight. The android was quite large, and at this point, he was very hard. Frieza was rather hard himself and it was starting to get uncomfortable to remain sheathed.

_That will have to wait._ He snickered to himself,_ this is going to take a bit of work._

It had been a while for Frieza (too long for his tastes), so he want to make sure not to injure himself. Especially considering the size of Cell. The icejin prince lean over and took Cell into his mouth. The android gasp and squirmed a bit. Frieza bit down just a little, not enough to hurt but enough to be felt. The android let out a moan; Frieza pulled Cell's length out and began to lick up and down, coating it in as much saliva as he could manage. Frieza himself was unsheathed by now and could not wait much longer. He needed this; It had been much too long time and Cell was just too delicious to pass up.

Frieza stopped licking and sat up over the android.

"Why…why did you stop?" Cell gasped out.

"I haven't started yet. I was just getting you ready." Frieza smirked and positioned himself over Cell. The small icejin lower himself onto Cell's member, slowly pushing it inside

himself. Cell gasped and gripped at the sheets of the bed. It was a little uncomfortable for the icejin. Frieza sat still just a few moments, allowing himself to get use to Cell's size.

The android could feel the warm of Frieza's body, how tight it was. He want more; Frieza had to give him more.

Frieza took a hold of Cell's hands and placed them on the icejin's own length.

"Now, you know what to do here," Frieza said, his breathing heavy. "Make it good for me and I'll make it good for you."

Cell squeezed gently on Frieza. He nodded and panted. Frieza lifted himself up and lowered back down. He moved slowly, giving his partner almost unbearable sensation. The android moan and gasped; He moved his hips in sync with the icejin atop him. Frieza huff and struggled to stay at a slow pace. His tail whipped back and forth with ecstasy; he was letting out squeaking gasps and grasped Cell's arms. Cell's squeezing and tugging at Frieza's member was getting rougher as he began to succumb to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Ah…Frieza…" Cell moaned, "Faster."

Frieza did as he was ask and began to move himself faster on Cell. The larger creature began moaning even louder and his hands began working faster. The icejin was in elation. He hadn't had sex in years (not since before he went to hell) and this creature was exceptional, for his first time. Frieza was able to keep at a steady pace for about an hour, but it just wasn't enough for Cell. He wasn't getting what he wanted out of this. Sure, he was enjoying this, but he need more. A ravenous look appeared in Cell's eyes.

Cell sat up and push Frieza down on the bed. The android grabbed hold of Frieza's hips and pulled him up tighter to his own body. Cell thrust himself hard into Frieza causing the icejin to cry out. He used one hand to pleasure Frieza and the other to hold his partner's hip to keep him steady. The android was steadily picking up speed and force. Soon, he was slamming himself hard in and out of Frieza. It was causing the small icejin to writhe and scream, gripping the sheet and wrapping his tail tight around Cell's leg. Frieza clenched his teeth; It was beginning to get painful. He tightened the grip of his tail. The harder Cell pushed, the tighter Frieza's tail constricted.

"Frieza…" Cell gasped out, slowing his pace, "Your tail…it's starting to hurt…"

The alien loosened the grip of his tail, "Sorry…you're…starting to hurt me."

Cell pushed himself all the way into Frieza. He lay down on the small the icejin. It was a bit of an awkward position being Frieza was so much smaller. Cell managed to get face to face with Frieza.

Frieza gazed into the android's magenta eyes. They shared a deep kiss, Cell pulling away and continued down Frieza's face. He bit the alien's neck, holding the other side of his neck with one hand. The green creature moved his hips slowly, and stroked his partner gently. He was careful now not to hurt Frieza.

"…Cell." the icejin huffed and squirmed. "…oh, don't stop…I'm…" He couldn't speak anymore. Frieza was close.

Cell gripped Frieza hard. That last squeeze, Frieza arched his back and let out a high pitch, piercing scream. He came all over Cell's hands. He lie, gasping and trembling, as Cell continued. In a few more moments, Cell finished as well. He pulled himself out and laid down next to Frieza. The small icejin prince curled up next to him.

"Did you like it?" Frieza grinned weakly, "I'd offer another go, but I incredibly exhausted."

Cell wrapped his arms around Frieza. "I…I've never felt anything like that before. I loved it. Are you sure you can't manage?"

Frieza laughed. He snuggled in close to Cell, "Normally, there would be no doubt. But not now. I need some rest. After I rest, I promise."

Cell held Frieza tight. "Fine. I'll hold you to that." But Frieza was already asleep.

*later:************************************************************************************************************************************

Frieza stood alone in the raging blizzard. Ice coated his skin from the snow as it melted and refroze on the alien's lithe form. The cold had not effect on him though. The terrain of this place was harsh; It was frozen and rocky, hills rising in the back ground with no signs that anything had ever live on the land. The snow never seemed to stop falling. It blocked out everything. And the howling winds never silenced. They screamed across the frozen wastes like the voice of the ghost of this land. On Frieza's home world, snow was the avatar his world's of the supreme deity in their ancient religion; a being that was the master of all things, the goddess of death. Death seemed to be the only thing that thrived in this place. Frieza was born in a place like this. He had grown up in a seemingly unlivable environment. This place was a nightmare revisited for him.

Frieza stood alone atop a ridge that stuck out of the snow (Cell was back in the capsule house in the cavern, still sleeping). The icejin need time alone; He was feeling something he hadn't felt in years, not since the last time he'd been in a place like this. Guilt, for what he'd done. For what he had done to Cell. He had stolen what was probably the only bit of innocence the creature ever had.

It wasn't like it was the first time he'd done this. He enjoyed being the first to have something no one else had. But this was different some how. He was disgusted with himself. The alien prince finally felt like a monster and was not proud of it.

The cold icejin never cared for anyone but himself in the past, not even his own family. Now he was concerned over some stupid android he stumbled into when he got himself sent to hell…

"I can't believe this…" As he thought aloud, ice cracked from his face and fell to the snow below. He shook off all the ice, and fell to his knees. He let out a half scream, half sob. The prince shook with rage and despair. His fists balled and he grimaced, his tail slashing about throwing snow and ice. Doing his best to keep his power level down, he laid in the snow, screaming. The wind's mournful howl drowned out Frieza's own.

Frieza lie there for what seemed like hours. The snow buried him; he allowed it. It's cold embrace covered his entire body. The feeling was comforting to the alien. Ice now coated his body. He wanted it to freeze his heart, make him the way he used to be. Slowly, Frieza began to loose feeling; his body was going into stasis. This is was what allowed all icejins to survive anywhere and in almost any condition. Frieza just let it happen.

_Maybe Cell won't find me,_ the alien though. _Maybe I'll die out here. I'll starve eventually._ He slowly lost consciousness.

Waking from a nightmare he didn't remember, Frieza sat up gasping. He was back in the capsule house, in the plan white bed room, wrapped in blankets. Had he dreamed being out in snow?

Cell stood in the door way in the door way, arms crossed over his chest. "What did you think you were doing?"

Frieza curled up tight in the blankets. So it was no dream. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

"That's a lie."

Crawling into the bed next to the icejin, Cell curled around Frieza. "Maybe I got the wrong message, but I thought we were going in a positive direction."

The alien squirmed away from Cell. He didn't want to be near him.

"Frieza, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Cell sat up in the bed, a look of confusion on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Frieza started crying hard now. The android was starting to wonder if this was even Frieza at all. The icejin was acting so strange, unlike himself at all. Then again, Cell himself wasn't acting himself either. When he found the half frozen alien out in the snow, the green android knew Frieza would be fine but he still was angry about what the icejin had done. In fact Cell's main concern this entire time was his companion's safety.

Cell moved over to Frieza and took him into his arms. Something was telling the android not to just let the icejin be; That wasn't really what he wanted: he was just in need of some reassurance. He had an unexplainable intuition about it all of a sudden.

The alien prince did not fight. He snuggled up the larger being and sobbed into his chest. Frieza wrapped his arms around Cell and curled his tail around the android's legs.

… _I got it. I learned this from Yamcha_. Cell smirked to himself. Being made from the cells of other creatures, Cell picked up more than fighting skills from them. Personality quirks, tastes, some interest, and even bad habits were some of the things he inherited from these people. In this case, it seemed, that Yamcha's relationship experience was proving more valuable than his battle experience. _I'm sure Dr. Gero never thought _that's_ why you'd come in handy. _

An hour past, and Frieza ended up crying himself to sleep. Cell gently got up out of the bed, as not to wake the other. He could sense someone else was here now. Someone he had to talk to.

Cell walked out of the capsule house and stood in the frozen cavern.

"I know you're here. Why are you hiding?" The android said coolly.

From around the side of the capsule house, a small being stepped out. "I wasn't hiding. I was simply looking around." The person was the Supreme Kai, the Lord of Lords. His small, delicate features and refined demeanor, along with his dress, were paradoxical in this waste land. It made him seem more like a hallucination. But Cell knew he was very real and this was not someone he desired to see now. This was the being that had brought him and Frieza back from hell in Otherworld. The kai want Cell to do something for him; In return, the android would be allowed to live again. Cell had agreed only with a few conditions of his own.

The towering android scoffed, "Anyways, I think we have some things to discuss."

"That's right," The small deity smiled warmly. "Well, as you agree the first time we met, it time for me to tell you the task you must perform before you are allowed to stay here and the conditions afterwords."

Cell glared and stepped toward the small being, "What conditions? You didn't say anything about that before!"

"You know very well I would have conditions," The kai was not intimidated. He stood firm and stared back, "There's no way I'd bring you two back and let you run rampant."

"Fine! Fine," Cell kept his temper under control. "What are the conditions?"

The Supreme Kai smiled again, "Okay, First, you have to live on Earth." Cell scoffed and rolled his eyes. The kai continued, "You live for a year without causing disasters or

destroying anything, you might be allowed to leave the planet. Second, you're not allowed to kill anyone or cause any harm or havoc. You'll live by human laws. Any trouble and you will just be sent back to hell. And because you asked Frieza be brought back with you, you are responsible for him. He breaks any of the conditions, you both go back."

"I see." Cell crossed his arms, looking down at the icy cavern floor. "And the other thing we discussed…?"

Supreme Kai shrugged, "Not sure about that one. But do what I'm asking and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. What is it that you want me to do?"

The divine being stepped toward the exit of the cave, "Get Frieza. We will discuss it when we get everyone else together.

First chapter's over . Meh, moving on...


	2. So this is what you're up to?

Next chapter! Next chapter! Next chapter! And yes, Supreme kai is not Kabitokai, cuz I don't like him that way. Hey, it my fanfic. You don't like it, write your own! Has a little GohanXSupreme Kai but that it only one of four DBZ Yaoi parings I like and only one of two feature in this fanfic. Well CoolerXSalza and FriezaXZarbon might be mentioned but no real details. Maybe. YOU WERE WARNED!

"Frieza, wake up." Cell shook the sleeping icejin, who only grumbled and rolled back over. Cell jerked the blankets off of his reluctant friend.

"Come on, this is serious. Get up." The android tugged at the white creatures tail. Frieza mumbled, jerk his tail out of Cell's hand, and rolled out of the bed.

"What's going on?" the icejin mumbled.

Cell took a hold of Frieza's hand, "Not much time to explain. Just promise you'll behave."

"What? Cell you're not making sense."

"Just promise."

The alien bit his lip then nodded. "Okay. I won't do anything. Just stop with all the weirdness…"

"Sorry, it's only going to get worse…" The android said and instant transmitted both of them.

The two appeared in the yard of the Capsule Corp. building. The Supreme Kai stood there, waiting for them to arrive. The tiny man smiled widely.

"Good timing." the deity said turning and walking toward the building, "This way please."

Cell followed, Frieza tagged along behind.

"Cell, where are we? Who is that? What is going on?" Frieza pulled at the android's arm as the walked, bombarding him with questions. The three of them went into the building. The walked down a narrow hall way the tile floors and white walls. Unmarked doors were about every fifteen feet on both sides of the corridor.

"Frieza, shut up, okay? I'll explain later." Cell turned and said the nearly panicking alien. The kai brought them to a fork in the hallway and took them left. A woman with teal hair came trotting toward them. She was wearing kaki shorts and tube top, and obviously not a bra.

"Hey, it's you!" She stopped dead. "WOW! I didn't think you'd really do it! So you're Cell, huh? You're much taller than you looked on TV!"

The woman stepped closer, inspecting Cell. She noticed Frieza then. "Hey, Who's this little guy hiding behind you?"

"Bulma, this is Frieza." The Supreme Kai motioned toward Frieza.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Hey, I was on Namek the entire time and I didn't get to see you. I know what I expected and this was not it. I thought you be all big and ugly and scary. You know, you are really cute!"

Frieza crossed his arms and scrunched his face. Who was this woman? She was crazy; She wasn't even a little scared of either him or Cell. In fact she seemed more intrigued and almost glad to see them.

Cell, on the other hand, found her quite amusing. "Don't mind Frieza. He just got up. He still pretty cranky."

"Cell, shut it!"

"You first, princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The odd teal-headed woman laughed loudly. "You two are too much. I think I might like you guys. Let's be friends, okay?" She continued past the three, then stopped. "Hey Shin, Gohan's here. He'll be happy to see you!"

"Uh, thanks, we…uh, we have to get moving." The kai nervously motioned in the opposite direction Bulma was walking. They continued down the corridor and out a door. They

were in a conference room. It was empty except a few chairs along the wall.

"Please wait here." Supreme Kai said and left the two of them alone.

Frieza turned to Cell, "Now. Tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Cell turned his back to the alien, "It a long story. That little creature brought us back to this world. In return we have to help him with his dilemma." He looked over his shoulder, "We're not the only ones though."

The icejin prince's face began turning red with fury, "If you think I would fight along side those monkeys…"

"I know you will," Cell still looking away from his distraught friend, "I'm responsible for you. If you do anything wrong, I go back to hell." The android turned and walked toward Frieza. "I'll explain everything later. For now you have to trust me on this." He placed his hand gently on the alien's shoulder, "Look, it's going to be okay. I'll look after you."

Frieza looked down, "Okay. I want you to promise me something though."

"What's that?"

"Don't get yourself killed. Especially, because of me." the icejin choked back tears.

"Really?" Cell laughed a little, "I'm absolutely perfect. It'll take a hell of a lot to kill me."

"Yea, like a little kid."

"…"

"Sorry." Frieza shuffled in his spot, "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Cell cut in. "It's fine, you're right."

Frieza went to speak but the door slammed open. Vegeta, the saiyan prince, stomped in. He was followed by the Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"What the hell is this? Why are they here?" Gohan jumped back, and immediately readied to fight, "What…"

"I'll explain every thing, please just calm down." the tiny kai looked ridiculous trying to hold back the young half saiyan.

"Please do." Cell, arms crossed over his chest, spat at the Supreme Kai.

Gohan's eyes' widened, then he growled, "HEY! Don't speak to him that way, you fucking monster."

"HEY! Back off, you stupid monkey!" Frieza stepped between Gohan and Cell.

"Frieza, this time you're the one getting your head stomped on!" the young man shoved the icejin. The kai put himself between the two, "Stop it! This isn't helping. There are more important…"

The two taller weren't even paying attention to the two smaller beings between them. Cell and Gohan glared at each other looking right over the heads of the diminutive Frieza and Shin.

"I should kill you right here and now." the half saiyan snarled.

"Go ahead try." the android sneered. "I been waiting for this along time."

"STOP IT!" the kai was angry now, but that didn't hold much weight. Frieza took the flustered Supreme Kai by the arm and pulled him aside from the fight, "Best stand over here. It could get ugly."

Vegeta stepped back into a corner and watched, laughing. This was just too good of a show for him. Piccolo glared at the two creatures that were there when he came in, especially Frieza. Goku, standing in the doorway, sighed.

Gohan and Cell stared each other down. Neither moved. Frieza scoffed and threw his arms up, "Really? I swear the only one here with any sense at all is Vegeta." -Vegeta belted out a laugh- "You, you little purple bastard, bring us here, sticking us in a room full of people that hate us, and not telling the one who seems most unstable."

"UNSTABLE?" Gohan roared.

"Yeah," Frieza crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Trust me, I know unstable. And you, son, are unstable. Vegeta and your father have more reason to go nuts that you do. Even the namek has more reason."

The young man turned his rage to Frieza, "You shut the hell up, or I'll smash your face in."

"Enough. Leave him alone." The android's tone was very serious.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

The small deity sighed and sat in on of the chairs against the wall. Frieza leaned against the wall next to the kai. "Not working out the way you wished?"

Vegeta laughed, "What did you think would happen?"

Supreme Kai stood up. He had a determined look which only made him look more cute rather than intimidating. He walked in between Cell and Gohan.

"Gohan, if you want to fight him, you have to fight me first."

Vegeta laughed, "Didn't work the first time, why would it work this time?"

Cell put his hand on Shin's shoulder and gently pushed him out of the way. "Move, you could be hurt."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gohan's slammed his fist into the side of Cell's face.

Cell barely moved, "You've been slacking off, haven't you?"

Gohan punched Cell again. The android stumbled back. Frieza rush to his friend's aid. His tail slammed into the side of Gohan's head, knocking him to the floor. "That's enough! Stop it now!"

Piccolo jump forward and slammed his fist into the center of Frieza's back knocking him to his knees.

Cell's eyes flashed. He appeared behind the namekian and grabbed him by the neck. "That was not called for, Piccolo."

Gohan did a sweeping kick and knock Cell off his feet; the android pulled Piccolo down with him. The raging half saiyan jumped to his feet and began stomping on Frieza. The downed icejin swung his tail at the man stomping on him in attempt to stop the attack. Managing to get his tail wrapped around Gohan's leg, he flung the young man way from him. Gohan hit a wall and went through it.

Goku sighed and stepped in, "Okay that's enough. This just stupid."

Frieza scrambled to his feet, Cell stood up, and Piccolo helped Gohan out of the wall. Goku shook his head. He looked at the four battered fighters, "This is pointless, you guys. There is something very bad going on. Listen to the Supreme Kai."

The Kai spoke up, "Thank you, Goku. I need everyone's help. I not sure where to start. The universe is in danger again."

Vegeta laughed, "Yea, you brought Cell _and_ Frieza back."

"Stop it, Vegeta." Goku said, "Please, let him finish."

The Supreme Kai continued, "Well, as you know, there are many kai across the universe. Not all of us are good. In fact one of them is one of the worse beings to ever exists."

"So, you brought those two here to help us beat up some little guy with a Mohawk?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Uh, no. Uzinira, is not a guy for one, and we need Cell to get in her fortress. She's very powerful and has great influence."

"Not to mention, I'm sure her fortress is full of very pissed off and very dead icejins." Frieza laughed.

"What? How did you know that?" The answer sudden came to the kai, "Oh right…"

"What is it?" Goku tilted his head inquisitively. "How'd you know?"

Frieza laughed, "I am an icejin. uzinira is the word in my native language. It's the word for ice or death, and the name of our supreme deity. I didn't think she was real."

The kai shuddered, "She's very real. And she is up to something. An informant told us she is amassing an army an is building something. Well, in the past there hasn't been a soul in the universe that could stand against her. But Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are enough hopefully."

Vegeta chuckled loudly, "You know what,_ I _will be enough. Send every body home. Game over!"

"No, Vegeta. Not even Janemba or Buu could have beaten Uzinira." Shin looked frightened, "She was normally passive, and only her followers did anything. But she's on the move herself now. No one could stop her on their own I think the three of you could do it together."

"How, exactly, then are they any use?" Gohan nodded toward Cell and Frieza.

Shin spoke gravely, "Well, not only will it be helpful to have extra help, but Uzinira's fortress is guarded by both magic and mechanical devices. Most we can get past, the last we have to have Cell. It's literally set up only to open for Cell. Uzinira never leaves and her forces are based on other planets."

"And Frieza…?"

The kai looked at Cell; His face said not to tell them.

Gohan crossed his arms, "Well?"

"Uh, …we needed someone who knows icejins." The kai lied.

"Hmm." Gohan let it go. "So then, when do we leave?"

"Not for three days. The fortress is on an unstable planet. The orbit of the planet pass near a black hole. The gravity is too heavy to go to there now; It's at least a million times earth's gravity . It will kill any of us, even Goku and Frieza."

Goku blinked in disbelief, "Wow, Uzinira must be pretty tough. This might be fun."

"Well, she's worshiped as the personification of death on at least a thousand planets," Frieza scoffed. "She'd better be tough."

Vegeta rolled his eye, "Well whatever, if we have three days, I have training to do." the saiyan prince walk out of the room. As he went out, Bulma came in. She looked around, noticing the huge hole in the wall.

"Wow, things got a little out of hand, didn't they?" She sighed.

Gohan smiled weakly at Supreme Kai, "Hey, why don't we hang out a while? See you around."

"Love to." The tiny kai smiled widely. Gohan left, glaring at Cell as he walked out. Piccolo followed doing the same.

Goku smiled at the kai, "I have to agree with Vegeta. I need a little training, I wanna be at my best! See you in three days then!" The saiyan then left via instant transmission.

Frieza snorted, "Damn that was annoying. You, purple beast, where are we staying? Are we allowed to go back to that frozen plain?"

"Well, you can go where you please. I don't see why you go back there anyway." The kai sighed.

Bulma smiled, "You guys could stay here! It'd be no trouble at all, and better that some waste land."

"I doubt it." Frieza mumbled.

Cell shrugged, "If it's okay with you, we'll stay here." the icejin glared up at Cell but didn't object.

"Okay," The woman winked, "I'll get you guys some rooms." She turned and ran out cheerily.

"That woman is totally bent…" Frieza shook his head and said.

"I don't know," Cell smirked, "I kind of like her."

The icejin crossed his arms and scoffed.

Left alone with the Kai, the purple deity spoke up, "Listen, the both of you need to be here in three days. All of us will go to the fortress. If we make it out okay, you to are free to live here on earth for a year. Prove that you can be trusted and you will be allowed to leave the planet if you wish." He turn his back to the android and alien. "You cause any damage, and you go back to hell." The kai instant transmitted away.

Bulma burst back into the room, "Oh, did everybody else go? Come on, this way!"

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Gohan stood at the edge of a forest. It was a place he'd known well; he spent a lot of his childhood playing in these woods. The supreme kai appeared behind him.

"Hey," the young man said without turning around.

The kai tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong? Are you upset with me?"

The half saiyan sighed and turned around, " Listen, you did what you had to do. But why did you bring Frieza back too?"

"Cell wouldn't leave without him," Shin looked away from Gohan. "He refused to do anything without Frieza. I think he cares for him."

Gohan shuddered, "I see…" The kai could tell that his friend was distressed by the conversation. He decided to change the subject.

"How have you been Gohan? How are things with you and…"

"We broke up." Gohan cut in, "It wasn't working out. She's seeing someone else now." He put a hand on the kai's shoulder. "I've missed you."

The supreme kai looked down at the ground, "You know we can't…"

The half saiyan sighed, "I don't see why. I though you were the Supreme Kai. Don't you make the rules?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know that, Gohan."

"I don't see why you think we can't be together…" The young half-saiyan looked away from his friend. It was an unfair decision, he believed, that his friend had made.

"Because you're twenty and I'm a hundred and twenty-two thousand."

"I prefer to date older people." Gohan laughed. He put his arms around the kai, who leaned into his chest. The violet deity sighed deeply into the half-saiyan, he spoke, voice muffled, "What am I to do?"

"Come home with me. Just for tonight."

Shin leaned back to look up at Gohan, "Okay, just for tonight."

Frieza shook his head. "I'm not staying in there alone. I'm sleeping in here with Cell."

Bulma, who had picked out two nice sized rooms for her guests, looked puzzled, "Oh okay. If you feel more comfortable." She looked over at Cell, "Hey, you guys can have a bathroom in here and you can go to the kitchen and help yourselves. My son's running around here somewhere. He knows you're here; you need help ask him. I'll be out." She smiled widely,

"You guys behave yourselves!" She turned on her heels and trotted out.

Flopping face down on the bed, Frieza grumbled. "I hate this place. Can we go back to the ice cave?"

"No, it's nicer here," Cell said sitting down next to Frieza. "Besides, I don't want you trying to nap in the snow again."

The icejin sat up in the middle of the bed with legs crossed, "Why did the that little purple worm lie about why I came back too?"

"Well…"

Frieza's eyes narrowed, "Well what?"

Cell sighed, "Okay, He talked to me in hell. He told me about his deal of bring me back to this world if I helped him. I told him to go fuck himself. He tried so hard to get me to agree. I finally agreed, on the condition that you came with me."

"You mean," The alien's eyes widened. "You could have left? You didn't have to take me with?"

"I didn't want you to be alone."

Frieza threw his arms around Cell's neck, "Oh you! You are always surprising me…"

The icejin kissed Cell deeply and passionately. The android pull the smaller creature in closer, brushing his hands over the other's body. Frieza's tail wrapped around Cell's waist,

pulling himself against the android.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Frieza smirked, "I'm going to go raid the crazy lady's kitchen. I'm starved. Join me?"

"Sure."

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Broken and bleeding, the once proud creature lie in a crying, pathetic pile. Cooler, the son of the powerful King Cold and brother to mighty Frieza, one of the most powerful beings ever to live and die, was beaten to a pulp. His deep purple skin covered with black bruises and gashes. Blood ran from his mouth, nose, and one ear. The creature sobbed and gaged; how he wished he could die, but he was already dead. Nothing could comfort him now, not even hope for the end.

"Tell me," a dark, seductive female voice floated in the air. "Where is your little brother? He's what I want. Where is he?"

Cooler bawled pitifully and violently coughed up purple blood, "I…don't know…"

"Oh, that's too bad," The woman laughed cruelly. "Maybe your father will. You fought so much over something you didn't even know. How stupid. Dear, finish him off."

A dark green female icejin loomed over Cooler. Her eyes were white and she had a blank stare on her face. She was a thrall and had no mind left, robbed from centuries of servitude.

The icejin thrall held a multi-headed flail in her hands, enchanted to be red hot. She raised the flail and bought it down. Again and again.

Cooler's screams rang through the citadel. On her throne, the queen of death, Uzinira cherished every second of the screams from her victim. His brother would make even more beautiful noise. She needed the whole set. No icejin escaped her, they were her favorites. She had to have them all…

Frieza shoved an entire piece of cake in his mouth. He munched and slurped, cake falling out of his mouth.

"Mmm, what is this?…It so good!" He laughed and cake sprayed out.

Cell was eating a bag of chips, "Frieza, really. Have some manners. And some chips." The icejin prince reached in the bag and gabbed a hand full. He jammed the chips into his mouth with the cake. Frieza opened the fridge and grabbed more food out. He had no idea what he was eating but he loved it. The icejin ate some strange looking substance. It was green, clear, and jiggled. Frieza put a handful in his mouth. It had a tart taste.

"HEY! Don't eat all the jell-o."

The two turned and looked to see a small boy with purple hair. He had an angry expression on his face. His little arms crossed over his chest.

"What's jell-o?" Frieza slurped with a mouth full of said substance.

"Uh, hello?" The child rolled his eyes, "The stuff you're packing in your face is jell-o."

"Oh…" Frieza stuck the jell-o back into the frig.

Cell thought the kid looked so familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had seen that boy somewhere. Even the child's energy felt familiar…

"Hey, you're Trunks aren't you?" Cell ask, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

The purple head boy nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know that? My mom tell ya?"

Cell looked a little nervous, "Uh…yeah, she did."

Trunks walked past the two and grabbed a bag of chips, "Well, I have better things to do than hang around here with you wierdos. So I'm out. And my dad said not to talk to you anyways or he might have to kill you guys."

"Your dad?" Frieza was now eating a bar of chocolate, "And who might that be?"

"Vegeta." Cell answered instead.

Frieza choked on his chocolate, "SAY WHAT? Vegeta and that lady?"

"What? You know my dad?" Trunks scoff.

"Yes. I practically raise him." Frieza laughed, "I couldn't of imagined he'd turn out so well…"

The kid snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm getting bored. I got to be at my friend's house."

The child turned and ran back out of the kitchen. Frieza eyed Cell, "How did you know that brat's name? The woman didn't tell us."

"Well, I suppose the future's been changed now," Cell stared off inquisitively. "If not, someday I'll absorb that kid. I already killed him once."

The icejin tilted his head to one side, "O-kay. Is this all the time travel shit you tried to explain to me before? Because I didn't get it then and I don't get it now…"

"Yes, it's that."

Frieza shrugged and turned his focus back to the chocolate bar. "Cell, I thought you ate people, not food."

"It's either." The android put back the bag of chips he'd been eating. "Absorbing people is more beneficial to my power, where as food only sustains me. And absorbing anyone is a one way ticket back to hell."

"Best not then," The alien found a case of bottles of soda. He popped the top off one and chugged half the bottle, "Damn, what the use of being alive if I can't impose my will on others. What's an emperor to do?"

"Keep your head down and do as your told."

"You know," Frieza sneered. "I don't take orders well."

Cell turned away and chuckled, "If you did, I don't think I would like you half as much."

The icejin tail flicked in agitation, "I wonder why exactly it is you expect me to listen to you at all. Maybe you should be taking orders from _me_."

"Well, I'll make you a deal," the android smirked. "You beat me in battle and you're in charge, okay?"

Turning red with fury, Frieza crossed his arms and glared. He didn't respond. The alien knew he had not chance of beating Cell, not even by luck. Frieza was to Cell at this point as Goku had been to the android when they had battled years ago.

"That's what I thought." Cell smiled a bit, trying to improve his companion's mood, "Besides, if you like, you can impose some of your will on me."

The alien laughed, "I suppose that would pass a little of the time. Three days can be a long time if you're bored…"

Cell nodded in the direction of the stairs. Frieza grinned widely and went that way.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

The supreme kai walked down the darkened street, halfway across the world from where he'd be earlier that day. It was a small city with nice streets, a quaint little place. The Kai did not notice anything around him; He was lost deep in his thoughts. From hundreds of thousands of years he was the one of the supreme deities of the universe. Now he wanted to give it all up.

There was no way he could, however. When the wizard Bibidi unleashed Majin Buu a dozen millennia ago, the genie murdered the other four lords of lords, leaving only Shin, the youngest of them all. For all this time it had been only Shin in charge. Despite being released from the Z-sword the Elder kai gave up his life so Goku could live and ultimately defeat Buu. All of this ensuring that Shin was the only kai left with the experience to have his title of Supreme Kai. There was only one other who could, and that would be bring hell to the whole of existence.

Uzinira was the only kai old enough to ascend to Supreme status. A thousand years and King kai could, but he was much too lazy; he probably refuse. The other kai were all too young to do so for at least a hundred thousand years.

"That would be too late…" Shin though out loud. Despite his true age, Shin was naive and immature as a teenager. Now he was in love with someone and he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Gohan, Goku's son, had stolen the little kai's heart. Yet, He could not be with his love because of his position. He was not allowed to have a significant other, especially one who wasn't a kai. He would lose his station and Uzinira would take control.

"…but not if she's dead." The little kai smirked. _Yes,_ he thought._ It'll be fine. She's evil anyways. If she's out of the way, King kai would be the only choice. Whether he likes it or not…_

Suddenly a hand was laid on the kai's shoulder. He spun at lighting speed around, to see Cell standing there.

"You and I have things to discuss." The android said, very seriously. "But not here."

"Right," Shin sighed. "Where, then?"

Cell transmitted them to the desert. The chilly are and the darkened sky made it eerie alone there with the android.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" The Supreme Kai crossed his arms.

Cell looked a bit nervous, "I have some questions. First: I noticed some changes in my attitude. Frieza's as well. Did you have something to do with that?"

The Kai smirked. He knew that the two had gotten very close. He shook his head, "Being in hell alters one's perception. It makes you lose some of your emotions, so whatever you feel has been there the whole time. It was just suppressed. Hell is punishment, you're not supposed to enjoy it. Although you and your dear friend showed a good amount of resistance to it's influence."

The android crossed his arms, contemplating that idea. The kai spoke up again, "And it seems that the two of you have changed somewhat in demeanor as well. That I can't explain."

"Hmm," Cell looked down, "I see. Now, who all is going to the fortress?"

The Supreme Kai face was serious, "As few as possible. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, myself, Frieza…

"No. Not Frieza." Cell interrupted, "He's staying here whether he likes it or not."

"Fine. Than that just leaves you." Shin looked hard at Cell. "You don't think Frieza will help?"

Cell turned around, "I don't want him going there. I have a bad feeling about this…" The android looked back over his shoulder, "And you're lying about something. Or leaving something out."

"I… I am not."

Cell spun around, "I _know_ you are not being honest. You can't hide it in those childish eyes of yours. Frieza stays behind. If you are not telling me something and things go bad, I will make you suffer."

Shin shook his head, "Really? What could you do to me?"

"To you? No, there are other ways…"

Cell was suddenly on his back. It took him a second to catch up to what had happened. The Supreme Kai had kick the android up side the head, laying him out flat.

The kai was changing a deep purple and breathing heavy with rage. He actually looked intimidating, standing over Cell. The small deity regained his composure and spoke in a harsh voice.

"Why don't we agree that if you leave Gohan alone I won't be forced to do something to Frieza?"

Cell was on his feet in a flash. He was suddenly enraged at the thought of anyone hurting Frieza. But the android remained steady.

"Fine."

The kai turned and started to walk away. "Listen, you two are doing fine. I had doubts myself, but you've proved them wrong. Just keep at it." With that he vanished.

Cell transmitted back to the capsule building. He appeared in the room he and Frieza, who was sleeping in the bed they shared. He smiled to himself. He knew Shin's weakness now. The kai had let it slip.

_If things go bad or he decides not to make good on the deal,_ Cell laughed to himself. _I have a bargaining chip. Gohan…Should have chose your friends more wisely._


	3. Unforgotten horrors

Chapter 3. No, there is NO weird FriezaXVegeta stuff in this. That kind of stuff turns my stomach. I always thought Frieza liked Vegeta more as a little brother or even a son. More so the little brother he likes to bully. This is more about Frieza's past and his relationship with Vegeta. So there is some rape, child molestation mentioned. I keep it to a minimal but…You were warned.

Cell crawled back into bed with Frieza, waking the little alien up.

"…Where've you been?" Frieza said groggily.

Cuddling up closer, Cell rested his head on the icejin's, "I had to take care of a few things, but everything's just fine now."

Frieza sat up, " Not really. When we go to that fortress…"

"No, not we." Cell stopped the icejin. "You're staying here."

"To hell I am." Frieza growled, "You leave me and I start killing people. I won't let you go there alone. I'd rather go back to hell. That place is worse than hell could ever dream of being."

Cell sat up and pulled the icejin close to him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Pushing away, Frieza shook his head and was shouting at Cell now, "No, NO! I won't sit here and wait to hear you were killed! I'm going with you no matter what!"

"Frieza…"

"NO!" The icejin was in a full tantrum now. Tears streamed down his pallid face and he gritted his teeth. His tail slashed furiously back and forth. Frieza slapped the android in the face, snarling, "I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE! I'M NOT STAYING BEHIND!"

Frieza tried to slap Cell again, but the android grabbed his arm, holding it. The icejin raised his other hand, but Cell grabbed that one as well. The icejin tried pull his arms free but could not; Cell grip was like stone. Frieza gave a few more feeble attempts to pull free; He soon gave up and began sobbing. He leaned into the other's chest, "Don't go… Don't go with out me…You said you didn't want me to be alone…"

Cell let go of Frieza's wrists and put his arm around the petite icejin; He rested his head on the other's, leaning his cheek on top of the crystal-like natural armor that protected the small alien's head. It was smooth and cool like glass. Frieza rested his hands against the android's chest and curled his tail around Cell. He continued to cry and beg not to be left behind.

"Shhh," Cell rubbed Frieza's back. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Then either…" Frieza sniffled. "…you're not going or I'm…going with."

"Fine. You're going with then…"

Frieza buried his face in Cell's chest. The android held the icejin tight to him. The tiny alien sniffled and hiccuped.

"Now, look. You got yourself all worked up." Cell chuckled a little.

"No, I"-hiccup-"didn't. You did it."

Cell pulled his head up; Frieza looked up at him. The icejin's crimson eyes were still moist with tears, his cheeks flushed. Cell leaned in and brushed his nose against Frieza's, "You just throw a little temper tantrum and you get what ever you want, don't you?"

Frieza's black lips slid up in into a slight smile, "Never fail-"-hiccup-"-ed me yet." Cell placed a kiss on those dark lips; it was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Try holding your breath."

The little icejin sighed and shook his head, "No good. It"-hiccup-" doesn't work for me."

"Maybe I'll scare them out of you."

Frieza laughed and hiccupped, "Not likely."

The smile on Cell's face vanished; He looked scared. The android looked past Frieza behind him. "Uh, G-Goku…what…what are you doing here?"

Frieza snapped his head around. "WHAT?" Nothing there. The room was empty. He turned back around. Cell was grinning wide, "Got you. Your hiccups seem to be gone too."

"That wasn't funny! I thought for a second…" Frieza scrunched his nose, "What, what are you staring at me like that for?"

"You know," Cell snickered. "You are positively adorable when you're angry."

Frieza looked away. He shook his head. "Don't say things like that."

"Why is that?"

"I just don't like being called that." The icejin prince looked grave now. He didn't look back at Cell.

The android gazed at Frieza awhile. "Something wrong?"

Frieza got up out of the bed. He walked to the door. "Listen, I'm going to take a walk. Be back in a while."

"Frieza, wait…" Cell called to the alien, but Frieza had already shut the door behind him.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta stopped to catch his breath. Taking a deep drink from a water bottle, he leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from his forehead. He was in the specialized training room in the Capsule Corp. building. He couldn't focus on his training as well as he liked. Not with _him_ here. The saiyan and his girlfriend Bulma had argued about it, but eventually she had won. She allowed Cell to stay in the building. And Frieza.

Ever since the icejin had arrived all Vegeta wanted to do was beat him to a bloody pulp. He, oddly enough, didn't want to kill him. The saiyan prince wanted to humiliate the icejin, to let him live with the shame of defeat. It was unfair; Vegeta should have been the one to kill Frieza. It was only right. Now he had a chance, but Vegeta believed his revenge would be all the sweeter this way…

"I would not give him the honor of a warrior's death." He spat out loud. "Perhaps I'll cripple him and let him live like that."

Vegeta began a series of precisely timed and perfectly preformed punches and kicks. His movements were exact and every one was well thought out. The saiyan shot a barrage of chi blasts that rounded the circular room and came back at him. He knocked them away, sending the around again then blocking them to stop them. The saiyan continued in this pattern for hours. Repetition was key to his training.

Stopping for another drink, there was a knock on the heavy door.

"Bulma…" Vegeta was sure is was her. Bulma tended to worry about Vegeta when he train, afraid he'd over do it. He turned the huge latch on the door and opened. It wasn't Bulma at the door.

"Hello Vegeta. Nice to see you doing so well." Frieza was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

The saiyan prince stepped back. He stood ready, fist up. "What do you want?"

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we?" Frieza smirked. "I need to relive some stress, and I know you want to beat the living shit out of me. And we both need to train." Frieza stepped in and shut the door. "So shall we?"

"Yes, I think so." The saiyan prince dashed full speed at the icejin, was doing the same. They crashed into each other with a huge explosion. The two swung at one another with furious blows, punches and kicks with earth-shattering power. The saiyan didn't think that Frieza could do it, but the alien was keeping up without any trouble at all. The two of them were evenly match.

Vegeta threw himself back and shot a blast, "GALIC GUN!"

Frieza knock the chi blast away, "HA!" He threw an energy slash at Vegeta, who dodge to the side. The saiyan roared and transformed to super saiyan. _I have him now._

"WHAT? Vegeta too?" The icejin shouted. He was distracted and got a fist to the side of the head. Quickly regaining his senses, Frieza swung his tail at Vegeta, catching the saiyan prince in the ribs, possibly breaking one.

"Heh… you've been training." The saiyan chuckled. He kneed the alien in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. Frieza grabbed hold of Vegeta's leg and threw the saiyan into the armored wall.

"I wasn't the one laying on my girlfriend's couch all these years." Frieza taunted, "I've been training with Cell. It'll take more than a super saiyan to get me."

Vegeta appeared behind Frieza, bring his fist down, but the alien was gone. The icejin was behind Vegeta; His tail wrapped around the super saiyan's waist. Frieza tossed Vegeta aside, but the saiyan stopped himself midair.

The saiyan prince smirked, "So Cell's your new boyfriend? I thought you preferred pretty-boys." Frieza dashed for Vegeta. They met in a storm of punches. The started instant transmitting, attacking as they moved faster than light.

Frieza kept up with Vegeta in super form. He was even astounded by his own power; He was having no trouble holding his own against a super saiyan.

"Yes, normally." Frieza shot a death beam at Vegeta. The saiyan prince transmitted out of the way.

"Psh. You are so damn weird." Vegeta laughed as he reappeared behind the icejin. He elbowed Frieza in the ribs, breaking two of the alien's.

"ACK!" Frieza kicked backward at Vegeta, hitting him in the gut. The saiyan grasped the icejin's tail and squeezed as hard as he could.

"AAH! Not fair!" Frieza screamed in pain. The alien tried jerking his tail away. Vegeta clutched tighter. Frieza rolled up and wrapped his legs around Vegeta's neck. The saiyan let go and threw the icejin off. Frieza flew end over end away; he stopped himself upside down.

"I thought you liked your boyfriend's weaker?" The saiyan laughed. He threw a chi blast at Frieza. The icejin hit it back. Vegeta hit it back to Frieza. The two princes hit the same energy ball back and forth.

"Power wise, he maybe stronger," Frieza turned right side up and smacked the ball. "But he's a bit on the soft side."

Vegeta slammed the blast back to the icejin, "What do you expect? That stupid android is part Kakkarot."

Frieza knock the chi blast upward; it hit the domed roof.

"His over-blown pride is annoying as well." Frieza sneered. "I suppose he got that from you."

"Yeah," Vegeta laughed loudly. "And he seems pretty stupid like you."

Frieza transmitted behind Vegeta. "Well how's this for stupid?" The icejin grabbed the saiyan around the shoulders and bending over backward, slammed Vegeta's head into the floor. The saiyan prince put his feet on the floor and pull Frieza up as he stood up. Vegeta slammed his elbow into the icejin's already broken ribs. Frieza didn't let go; he tightened his grip and slammed his tail into Vegeta's face. Vegeta hit the icejin's ribs again, as hard as he could this time. Frieza gasped and let go; He fell on his hands and knees in front of Vegeta.

"That seemed pretty stupid to me." Vegeta powered down and returned to normal. "I have better thing to do with the rest of my night. Even a super saiyan needs his rest. We're through here." He walked away toward the door. Looking over his shoulder, Vegeta smirked, "You are dismissed."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRHG!" Frieza flew full force at Vegeta. Hearing the saiyan speak to him that way; the arrogance in the prince's voice. The icejin's fist hit Vegeta in the stomach, and they both slammed against the door. Frieza assaulted Vegeta with a flurry of punches.

Vegeta regained his sense, and manage to transport behind the icejin. He smashed his fists down onto Frieza's head. The icejin fell to the floor.

"Why are you holding back? I know you become more powerful than this." Vegeta growled, "Fight me, Frieza!"

The icejin stumbled to his feet, "I think as you said, we are done here."

Vegeta roared and stood between Frieza and the door, "Fight me! I will defeat you Frieza!"

"Okay, you win. Now move." Frieza crossed his arms. Vegeta went to hit the icejin. Frieza transmitted outside the room. Vegeta swung open the door.

"FRIEZA! GET BACK HERE!" The saiyan was furious. He couldn't believe Frieza would just walk away.

"Go get your rest Vegeta. You've been to hell; Where we're going is worse." The icejin kept walking away.

Vegeta stood silent. _Worse?_

Frieza walked outside the building. It was a clear night; the stars shown clear and thick like a storm of fireflies. It was terribly hot and humid; Frieza hated it. The moisture in the air clung to his skin and settled on his crystalline shells, dew running down his head into his face. He loathed this kind of climate; It reminded him of the place he been before his mother died.

Frieza held no love for his mother; She was biggest monster of the four of them. Her death was one of the best things to happen to the icejin, but the events leading up to it were a horrid nightmare.

*Flash back:*******************************************************************************************************************************

The young icejin was hiding in the strange fungus forest. The mushrooms were black stalked with orange tops. Strange bird-lizards flew from the tops, screeching like cats, nesting in holes in the monstrous fungi. He crawled into a hollowed out towering mushroom. His tiny body was battered; He left had was crushed, completely shattered, his face was swollen and bloodied, and his small tail was broken in the center. He cried, cradling his damaged hand. He was so frightened, for himself and his brother.

"Cooler, I'm sorry…" the small prince sobbed. He'd left his brother at their mother's mercy. No, she had no mercy.

Frieza hadn't meant to do it, but he and his older brother made a mistake. They were playing in the palace of the conquered planet. They were fighting in the basement of the place. It had some sort of reactor, that was old and unstable. Cooler fired a chi blast at his younger brother, and the tiny icejin knocked it back. It missed the older prince and hit the reactor, which went critical. The icejin royal family escaped the blast, and most of the soldiers. Most of them.

Among the dead was his mother's favorite, Soua. She was furious; That soldier had over a million individual kills and was able to destroy planets himself. Soua was zealously loyal and would follow any order. He had died rescuing the young princes. The queen was not pleased, especially since her sons caused the explosion in the first place.

She had beaten Frieza first. The queen tried to kill her youngest son, stomping on his tiny head. The child-prince managed to throw a powerful blast at his mother in desperation. He could here his brother screaming at him to run, behind him. The child did. He flew at full speed into the forest, not realizing his brother was gone. He hid in the mushroom, too scared to look for his brother. He cried himself to sleep.

The poor child awoke with a shock. A huge hand was around his neck yanking him out of the mushroom.

"I got the little bastard." A fat, ugly soldier snorted. The creature was the same race as Dodoria would one day work for the young prince. The soldier gripped the child by his broken tail. Frieza screamed in pain and cried. The fat soldier shook the small prince.

"Shut up. Gods damn, Shut up." He growled. The little icejin began to drift of into unconsciousness. His small body was in so much pain. He knew it would be worse when they returned to his parents' ship.

The child awoke in a cage in the storage bay of his families space ship. He was stacked under crates of loot from the building. He could tell that they had left the planet. In this part of the ship, the engines were loud. The tiny boy was in so much pain; his crushed hand was swollen, as well as his snapped tail, and his head was throbbing. He lay on the floor again the back of the cage, sobbing.

Out of nowhere seemingly, hands were around his neck. The small icejin screamed and rolled away.

"I'll kill you Frieza!" It was his older brother, Cooler, caged as well. The older child was in worse shape than his little brother. The boy's whole right side of his face was swollen, his eye unable to open. His left arm had been set in a cast and both his legs as well. Cooler was also missing the end of his tail.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME?" The older prince screamed, reaching through the bars near reaching the other child, who was press against the other side of his cage. "I HATE YOU FRIEZA! YOU LEFT ME THERE! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!"

For hours, Frieza was curled against the front side of the cage as his older brother screamed and reached through from his own cage trying to grab the other child. Cooler's voice faded out in Frieza's mind. He couldn't hear the curses and swearing, vowing to hate the younger prince as long as he exists. The younger icejin cried. His brother hated him now, and it was all his fault. He ran to save himself and left Cooler to be beaten and worst.

Cooler eventually passed out from exhaustion, his arms still reaching into Frieza's cage. Frieza could hear the ship's engines go into stand by. They had arrived; Frieza was filled with dread.

The door to the storage room opened. The queen walked in. She maintained the forth state of transformation at all times. She wanted people to know her power. The icejin queen was tall and shapely with a curvy body, but fit. She had delicate features, beautiful green eyes, and full black lips on her heart-shaped face; Frieza looked just like her except the armor on her head was like Cooler's. Her skin was deep purple like Cooler's; She had a natural chest plate, and covering over her arms and legs. Her crystal-like shells were onyx with a slight purple tint. Her tail was longer than most icejin's and had a crystalline barb that was poisonous.

"My dear little boys," the children's mother sneered. Her voice sounded the way Frieza's would one day. She walked over to Cooler's cage and kicked it, "Wake up, sweetie. Mommy wants to talk to you."

Cooler woke up and scrambled to the back of the cage, crying, "No, mommy! No!"

Frieza trembled and couldn't move. He was so scared. His mother kicked his cage, "What about you, my adorable little faggot?" The little icejin threw up.

The queen growled, "Why do I have such stupid children? No matter, I guess you two will have to die. Don't worry, you can be replace." She knocked over Frieza's cage, throwing the crates on top of it. The queen ripped the door off and pulled the tiny prince out by his busted tail. She shook the child hard, "Maybe I'll have a _real_ daughter this time. Why couldn't you have been a girl like I wanted you to be, you little faggot?"

Frieza was crying loudly. His mother grabbed him by his neck, not choking the child, just holding him up. She pull the small boy up to her face. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. The icejin queen was a raging alcoholic and a violent drunk. Frieza fear his mother the most when she was drunk; His mother did things to him when she was drunk. Bad things. And she was always very drunk.

She petted the side of her son's face, "My pretty little Frieza. I even gave you a girl's name. Maybe I'll _make_ you a girl."

The door to the room opened again. King Cold came in, "That's enough, Frost. Leave them alone. You're drunk."

The queen laughed and roughly tossed Frieza aside, "Cold, my love, if you spoil the children, they will never grow to be feared."

"If you kill them they won't either."

Frost growled, "Who says I want them to grow up. Maybe I'll have them stuffed." She walked over the Cooler's cage and ripped the top off. The queen reach down and grabbed the young icejin by his broken arm. She lifted him up and stared face to face with her frightened son.

"Now, now." The icejin woman cooed. "Mommy will put you two up on a shelf so you're sisters will know why they were born."

"Put him down, Frost." King Cold crossed his arms over his chest, "Leave them alone."

Frieza was crawling away, bawling and bleeding from his mouth. Frost threw Cooler at his younger brother, hitting him square on. Cooler lay out flat, unconscious over his brother.

Frieza squirmed from under his knocked out brother. He had to get away; he didn't know where, just away.

The queen kicked the crawling prince in the side, lifting the little child up off the ground, spinning sideways into the heavy-metal ship walls.

"Frieza, you little faggot, Mommy is not done talking to you. You will stay here." She picked up Frieza by his leg and slammed him into the wall. "Teehee, Mommy's little faggot."

"Stop it now!" Cold took a threatening pose now.

Frost smiled at her husband and slammed her son against the wall again, "You know, you're kinda turning me on."

"You drunken bitch! Do NOT do that again." The icejin king put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The queen only laughed and hit Frieza against the wall again, "Or what? You'll kill your own mate?"

She dropped her son and stood on his chest, only putting enough pressure to hold him down, for now. Frost looked down at the little prince, grinning evilly, "I can feel you're tiny little heart racing. It annoys me. I think I'll stop it." She pressed down with her three-toed foot. Frieza screamed in pain; he could feel his ribs cracking under the weight. Cooler, awake now, was screaming and begging their mother to stop. She only laughed with delight.

Then it stopped. The pressure on the child's chest let up. His mother stopped laughing, color draining from her deceptively beautiful face. There was a blade sticking out of the center of her chest. Tears ran down her face and she gagged. Purple blood spouted from her mouth.

King Cold pulled his sword from his wife's back, "Why didn't you just stop…"

She turned, looking at the king, fell to her knees. She fell on her side, a pool of blood growing around her lifeless body. She lie in front of her battered sons, her dead green eyes wide, staring up at them. Those dead eyes would haunt Frieza forever.

The king sheathed his sword and gently picked up his sons, "I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner. You've been through too much of that. Let's get you boys fixed up."

*Now:************************************************************************************************************************************

It had clouded up and a pop-up storm had started. Frieza, stood out in the rain, crying. His mother had been killed when he was twelve years old, but she still haunted him. He could see his mother's emerald eyes, staring at him; he could hear her voice almost._ You little faggot…_

Frieza sobbed audibly. He put his face in his hands; the icejin was trembling and felt sick. He'd never feared anyone as much as he did his mother. Not even that saiyan…

This stupid planet reminded him all the time, it seem, about his vile past. Not but once had he been here, but he hated this place. He wanted to destroy it. He wanted everything here to be gone. The icejin fell to his knees in the wet grass, weeping.

This planet is where he died. Now it was where he was reborn to face something that was even darker than the depths of hell. The Citadel of Eternal Ice, Uzinira's fortress, where all icejins were supposed to dwell after death. Frieza chose hell over that place. That place where his mother would be.

If he had a choice, the icejin prince would have went back to hell rather that go near that place. But Cell wasn't afraid of that place; he was more than willing to go blindly to that nightmare. Frieza wouldn't let him go there alone, no matter how scared he was. Not when he knew what kinds of things were allowed to run free in there.

The icejin hung his head. He shook and gagged. Frieza coughed; he threw up all the chocolate cake he'd eaten earlier. The alien's nausea only worsened. Stumbling to his feet, Frieza moved toward the building. He fell down after a few feet. The icejin prince gave up. He lay in the grass, in the rain, and still, unmoving like his dead mother.

Hours in the rain, the sun began to come up, warming the air and heightening the humidity. Frieza groaned and curled up. Thunder rolled softly in the morning sky.

"Frieza, whatcha doing out here in the mud?"

The icejin sat up. He didn't give much effort to it, just sort of slumped into a sitting position. Frieza looked up. Goku stood over him; the icejin didn't react at all or answer the question.

"You don't look so good. You sick?" The kind saiyan leaned over and looked at the small alien.

"Listen, no offence, but I want to be alone, okay?" Frieza slumped over again, this time face down.

Goku put his hands on his hips. "Now, that's not a good way to deal with things."

"Don't care, monkey."

Goku took hold of Frieza's arm and gently pulled him to his feet, "Come on, at least go inside." Frieza didn't fight; he let the saiyan lead him inside. The icejin felt so depressed.

"Wow," the saiyan looked over to the unresponsive alien. "What has you so down?"

Frieza looked up, his eyes baneful, "Recalling being abused, tortured, and molested by my drunken mother."

Goku was stunned; he stood a minute, not sure if Frieza was serious or not.

"Sorry I asked."

"Think nothing of it," Frieza was still being lead by the saiyan. "It's ancient history."

"Uh, I don't know. " The saiyan sympathetically place a hand on the icejin's shoulder, "That doesn't seem like something some one just gets over."

Frieza brushed his hand off, "That's true. But it's pointless to dwell on the past." The icejin began to walk away from Goku. "I must thank you."

"Shoot," Goku laughed, "All I did was give you a hand standing up."

Frieza turned and looked back, "No. For trying to give me a chance, even if I didn't accept." He went up stairs, leaving Goku a bit stunned.

"You know what," Goku crossed his arms and smiled to himself. "Maybe there is hope for him after all."

*Later:************************************************************************************************************************************

Frieza wiped blood from his lip.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Vegeta chuckled. "I seemed to have busted you lip. Maybe you'd like to stop and have Cell kiss it for you?"

The two of them were in the training room again. For nine hours strait they'd fought. Frieza trained out of fear; Vegeta was not training at this point. He was toying with Frieza; he

wanted to see what the icejin was up to. The alien was being too pleasant for the saiyan's taste. He didn't trust that.

Frieza turned his back to Vegeta, "We are done for today."

Vegeta glared, "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Frieza glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly, "I said we are done."

The saiyan prince frowned, "What has gotten into you? Besides Cell…"

"Okay!" Frieza was starting to lose his temper, "Enough with the derogatory comments about Cell."

Vegeta walked over to Frieza and looked down his nose at him. The icejin was acting strange, although the saiyan had seen him act this way before. "Alright, what is it then?"

The icejin prince began walking away. The saiyan grabbed him by the shoulder quite roughly. "Frieza! I'm talking to you! Answer me, Damn it!"

Frieza looked down and slightly back at the saiyan prince, "Not thrilled about seeing my mother is all."

"What are you…" It suddenly occurred to Vegeta. The fortress, Frieza's mother would be there. Vegeta never saw Queen Frost; she was kill before he was born, but he knew the stories. He knew she was more horrible than any icejin the saiyan had met. And, although telling the stories would be a death wish, Vegeta had heard the recounting of what she did to her own children.

"I…You're right let's call it a day." Vegeta turned away. "We still have tomorrow to train."

Frieza nodded and left without a word. The saiyan stood, angry with himself. He almost had felt sympathy for the icejin. But it wasn't fair for a child to experience something like that,

no matter what they were. He thought of his own son…

Vegeta shuddered. He was glad he live here on earth, really. His family was safe here now. There were horrors out there no one should go through, not even Frieza.

"You even saved me once…" the saiyan prince thought out loud.

*Flashback:********************************************************************************************************************************

The young saiyan prince was angry. He wanted to cry, but warriors did not cry. Even if there fathers died, or everything they knew was gone. They went on and held their heads

high.

It had been six months since the tyrant Frieza annihilated the planet Vegeta and nearly the entire saiyan race. The fifteen year old prince was one of the last of his kind. He was now serving Frieza, the icejin prince and self-proclaimed emperor of the universe. _That little purple bastard is so arrogant_, the young saiyan seethed with hatred._ I'll be the one to kill him someday I'll slit his throat in his sleep. He doesn't deserve a honorable death._

The young Vegeta was exploring the halls of the huge ship. He was supposed to be on patrol in another section, but ignored orders and wandered off. He didn't care; what were they going to do, kill him? Like the saiyan cared. He was too cold now to care. Losing everything made him numb to what was going on, like he was watching this like a movie, not living it.

"Oh look, it's the young prince." A blue scaly-skinned man with a fish-like face walk towards the young prince in the deserted corridor. "They let you run free?"

Vegeta glared at the stupid creature, "Leave me alone." He continued down the hall. The larger being grabbed the young prince by the shoulder and slammed him face first into the wall.

"Boy, you should respect your superiors." The soldier growled.

Vegeta elbowed the fish-faced man in the gut, "When I see one, I will."

The alien stumbled backward. He snarled and swung at the young saiyan. Vegeta stepped back out of the way. The fish-like creature grabbed the saiyan boy by the neck; his grip was powerful and the prince couldn't do anything. He was powerless against the soldier. Powerless, again.

"Aw little saiyan," the alien sneered, his eyes flashed. "You're all alone. Too bad for you."

Vegeta kicked and thrashed; It was no use. He couldn't do anything against the stronger creature. He was carried through a doorway, to where he could not see; he could only see his attacker. The soldier threw the young prince against a wall hard. The impacted left the young man dazed.

"I've been on this stupid ship so long," The fish-faced beast chuckled. "I guess you'll have to do. Make sure you squeal for me."

The young prince knew what that creature had in mind. He couldn't believe this was happening; How could it be real? It was very real, and there was nothing he could do now. This was all Frieza's fault. If that stupid monster hadn't destroyed his planet, the prince would not be here on this ship. Not here with that fish-face creature. This was not going to happen.

The soldier stepped closer. Vegeta coward away; He tried to imagine he was somewhere else, at home with his father. He wasn't in a utility closet, about to be raped and probably killed.

The creature laugh hideously, "Yes, be scared. I like that."

The saiyan boy closed his eyes and curled up tight. He was trembling and felt tears run down his face. He knew the soldier was closing in on him. There was nothing he could do about it.

But nothing happened. Young Vegeta opened his eyes; the fish-faced soldier was standing there, gagging and grabbing at his throat. A thick pink thing was wrapped around it.

The soldier was lifted off the floor and thrown out of the closet. He hit the corridors wall with a cracking sound. The soldier lay in pain, gasping to breath on the floor. Frieza, himself, was standing there.

Frieza stood over the creature; he was furious. Despite the strangely cute appearance of the tyrant, he was monstrously frightening when enraged. Frieza walked over and grabbed the soldier by the collar of his armor.

"What, exactly, did you think you were going to do to that child?" The icejin's voice was dark and threatening.

The vile soldier gagged and stuttered, giving no understandable answer. Frieza punched the creature in the face, shattering his cheek bone.

"That's what I thought." The icejin tyrant shook the larger being, "I do NOT tolerate that sort of behavior."

"It…it's just..a monkey." The fish-like alien's speech was slurred, "The little faggot was askin' for it."

The icejin's cool demeanor suddenly changed. Frieza dropped the soldier and sat on it's chest. He growled in rage and began pounding his fists into the soldier's head. The creature screamed and thrash. Frieza kept punching, unaffected by anything the soldier did. With a powerful hit, the creature's head busted open like rotten fruit. It's grey-green blood and yellow brains sprayed over the corridor and all over Frieza. The small icejin felt the hot spray of blood but didn't react, didn't even blink. It was like the tyrant didn't even know what was going on.

The young saiyan prince watched, stunned. The emperor Frieza himself had saved him from that thing. Not only that, but killed the disgusting creature as well. Frieza was still sitting

on the dead body, unmoving. Vegeta cautiously walked out of the utility space, afraid the emperor would turn his rage on the boy. The icejin still did not move. Vegeta move slowly toward Frieza, more curious now.

"Lord Frieza…?"

The icejin snapped his head around; His face dripped green-gray blood, chunks of skull and brains stuck to one of the alien's cheeks. He stood up, looking stern, "Boy, you were assigned to the other side of the ship? Why are you here?"

Vegeta was terrified; Now was he going to be punished?

Frieza's features softened just a bit. He walked toward the young prince, "No matter." The icejin took his hand that wasn't covered in blood and wipe the tears from Vegeta's face.

"Do not disobey again. Go back to your post."

The young Vegeta turned and walked away. Frieza called to him, "Vegeta, send someone to clean up this mess."

*Now:************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta stood, arms crossed, in the center of the training room. No matter how much he had come to hate Frieza, that memory always stood out in his mind. He could never fully understand why the icejin had save him all those years ago. Eventually, Frieza killed Vegeta. Why did he spare him from that all those years ago?

Vegeta shook his head. This was not the time to worry about the past. He had trouble coming in his future…

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Cell sat in the living room, slumped on the couch. He hadn't seen Frieza since he left their room the night before. Bulma told the android he was training with Vegeta, but when Cell went to the training room only Vegeta was there.

The android was watching TV, some animated show about a group of little kids. It was just a lot of swearing and dirty jokes; Cell might have found it funny if he were in a better mood. He became uninterested and flipped through the channels.

Cell became totally bored of the television and turned it off. He got up, tossing the remote onto the couch. He decided just to go back to his room.

Cell got back to the room. It was empty. Cell searched for Frieza's power, but could not sense it. He sighed and hoped the icejin was staying out of trouble.

Flopping face down on the bed, the android felt very bored. He didn't feel like training, Frieza was hiding out, and there wasn't even anything good on TV. Considering going to train with Vegeta, Cell thought he'd better not. He didn't have much stomach for that saiyan. His arrogance got on Cell's nerves.

The android sensed Goku was here as well, arriving sometime this morning. And Gohan was there later that afternoon. Why they had showed up so early was beyond Cell. Were they really that eager to go? The android didn't care one way or the other. He just wanted to get this over with a carry on with his own business. He had better things to do than worry about some stupid kai. And where the hell was Frieza?

Just as the thought came to him, the door to the room opened. Frieza stumbled in. He was carrying a near empty bottle of wine. It was obvious he'd had more than just that bottle. Cell got up from the bed.

"Where've you been?" Cell asked, concerned.

Frieza chugged the last bit of wine. He dropped the bottle and looked at the towering android.

"Out." The icejin chuckled a bit and sat down on the bed, struggling to stay steady. He was very drunk.

"You didn't…you didn't steal that, did you?" Cell crossed his arms and looked down at the alien.

"Nah," He waved his hands and said, "I stole THIS!" He held up a card. Cell took the card out of Frieza's hand. It was a credit card with Bulma's name on it.

Cell sighed, "Really? When she finds out…"

"No, I don't think she will. She's insanely rich she won't even know it's gone." Frieza flopped backward onto the bed.

"How much did you drink?" the android sat next to Frieza.

"A lot."

"And how much, exactly, is a lot?"

The icejin curled in the blankets, laying on his side, back to Cell, "Well, there were six bottles in the kitchen, then I had to go to the liquor store to get more, like two or three bottles. I don't know."

Cell raised and eyebrow, "They let you buy stuff there? How did you accomplish that?"

"I sent Trunks in to get it."

Cell face palmed, "You had that kid buy your booze?"

"Clever, no?" Frieza rolled over and looked up at Cell, grinning stupidly, "I just had him tell them his mom was in the car and did want to get out."

"And he was okay with this?"

Frieza snorted, "Yup, just had to buy him some candy. Kid knows how to drive too. Pretty smart little brat."

The android did not look pleased. Frieza could tell; he rolled his eyes and turned back over. Cell got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Frieza sat up in the bed. "I just got here and now you're leaving?"

Cell sighed, "I'll be right back."

"Whatever."

The android stepped out closing the door behind him. He set out to find Bulma and return her credit card. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too angry. Cell didn't see this as a major crisis though; He just was uncomfortable being around Frieza drunk.

Cell found Bulma in the kitchen, leaning over into the refrigerator, eating chocolate cake with her bare hands.

"Uh, excuse me…" Cell nervously tapped the woman on the shoulder. She spun around, surprised. Her cheeks bulged and chocolate frosting covered her face. She swallowed hard.

"Uh, hi Cell…" Bulma nervously wiped her face with the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing. "What's up?"

The android handed the teal-hair woman her credit card. She just smiled though, "Ah, it's about _that_. No big deal. I know what happened; Trunks confessed. Don't sweat it."

"I still want to apologize…"

Bulma smiled and waved her hand, "Nah, no need. I'm loaded. I just hope every things okay?"

Cell shrugged, "Who knows? He's just being, well, Frieza." He turned to leave.

"You care a lot about him, huh?"

Cell looked back over his shoulder, "Yes, a lot."

Bulma gave a kind smile, "You know something, you guys seem different than before. I'm glad. I think it'll be fun have you two around."

Cell laughed, "I don't know about that."

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Come on, lighten up a bit. Maybe if you two had some real friends, instead of lunatics, you might do okay."

"Friends? Not happening…"

"I'll be your friend."

Turning back around, the android was puzzled. He couldn't quite explain it, but he liked this woman. Her silly attitude and everything.

"Now really," She spoke again. "I think you guys just have had a lot of bad influence. It's not like that absolves you of the stuff you did, but it's not fair you shouldn't have another chance. That's what Goku said and I agree."

Cell chuckled, "Goku said that?"

"Of course, silly." The woman smirked, "It was his idea to have you stay here in the first place. If I didn't let you, he'd have taken you to his house. But that's not such a good idea. Chi-chi, his wife, would have gone nuclear." She looked off for a second, "Anyways, thanks for bring back my card. Get some rest, Okay?"

"Okay."

Cell went back to his room. Frieza was asleep when he got there or possibly passed out. The android sat down on the bed beside his friend. He looked at the sleeping icejin, wondering what had upset him enough to drink the way he did. Frieza was pretty tight lipped about his past, but had mentioned about his alcoholic mother. And how drunk people made him uncomfortable.

Cell didn't understand anything about things like that. He had no family, never any friends. Until Frieza, that is. The closest thing he had a parent was Dr. Gero, and Cell never actually met him.

_Not many sons are willing to die fighting their father's battles…_

The android thoughts went back to those words he'd spoken himself. In a way, Cell had done just that. He was created only to carry out the doctor's revenge and died trying.

_Maybe Bulma was right_, the android curled up around the sleeping Frieza. _We just needed better friends._


	4. A place worse than hell

Chapter 4! Lookit! Any ways, this one has objectionable content as well. Just giving you the heads up. You were warned.

The three days had passed, and the time had come to venture to Uzinira's Fortress. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Cell and Frieza stood in the courtyard inside of Capsule Corp. building. The Supreme Kai was not there yet.

Frieza and Cell stood away from the others. The icejin maintained as much composure as possible, avoiding the stares of the others because of the way he was clinging to Cell. He stood beside Cell, with a death grip on to the android's arm; he wanted to make absolutely sure he was not left. Frieza could instant transmit, but only limitedly. He never got the hang of traveling over great distances. He could transport over miles but not the distance required for this journey.

The Supreme kai appeared in the room. He looked grim, his soft features darken. The place they were going wasn't a good one. It was probably the worst place one could be.

"Well," The kai spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I have to explain a few things about the place we are heading."

Gohan crossed his arms, "What is it?"

Shin looked distant, "This place is what is called a breach point. Through out the universe there are holes between Otherworld and this world. These place exist in both worlds, both the living and the dead can be here at once. The planet of the kai's is actually one too."

"Meaning exactly what to us?" Vegeta sneered.

Frieza answered, still clinging to Cell, "Meaning that if you die, you are stuck there."

The kai continued, "And there may not be a way for you to be wished back either. Breach points are unstable magically, even the dragons don't have much influence there. So this is risky."

"No shit…" Cell shook his head.

Supreme kai looked annoyed; He spoke again, "And the place is full of hostiles. Both living and dead. And if their dead already, they can't be killed. And being killed will not matter for enemies."

Cell laughed obnoxiously, "So we're going to a fortress of unstoppable enemies to fight a demonic god-queen."

Goku laughed as well, "Sounds like fun!"

"If spending eternity being tortured is fun, then yes, it will be fun." Frieza grumbled.

Vegeta rolled his eye, "COME ON! Let's get this over with! I'll just rip them to pieces. They can't fight back if they have no limbs!"

Frieza, Cell, and Goku rolled their eyes. Goku spoke up, "Uh, Vegeta, you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what, Kakkarot?"

Goku sighed, "Remember that when you're dead you can't be ripped apart, because you are a spirit and technically have no body to rip apart."

"Uh…" Vegeta looked angrily at Goku. He was silent.

"Yes, but you take damage and you still feel pain." Frieza spoke grimly, "So I'd suggest staying alive."

Getting annoyed with the interruptions, Shin continued. "This place is supposedly a maze. Once inside, we have to stick together. There no telling what's in there."

Frieza lowered his eyes, "I have a pretty good idea…"

The kai motioned for everyone to move closer, "Well, lets go."

With a wave and a sudden flash, the Capsule corp. building was gone. The six stood on a rocky, desolate plane. Everything on this planet was dead. The planet itself was a dead shell. The sky was a horrific magnetic storm caused by the nearby black hole; the surface was unbearably hot. The place smelled of sulfur and ash. Above it was perpetually night, the second star of the solar system was on the verge of dying as well. In front of them, rising up into the tempestuous sky, was a castle seemingly made of black crystal.

"Cheery place, isn't it?" Gohan sighed.

"Come." The Supreme kai waved toward the towering castle. Crossing a crystal bridge over a bottomless chasm, they approached the fortress. The towering structure was made of five square towers, one large in the center and four smaller ones on all sides connected to the larger by walkways. Huge dragon statues snaked around each small tower. The dragons heads melted into the tops of the towers, mouths open; Blue flames came from the stone dragon's mouths. The center tower was a bit different; It appeared to be completely plain except the spires sticking from the edges of the structure. As they drew in closer, it was clear that the entire massive, center tower was covered in some sort of writing. And the entire tower, in spite of the blistering heat, was covered in icicles. As they neared, the temperature dropped rapidly. The six walked through a tunnel under one of the small towers. Passing under the tower, it revealed that the towers actually were rising out of the ravine. Strangely, at the largest tower, there was one outwardly normal door. It had a an odd shape; the sides arched out and the top was concave. It had a lever-like handle. There was a single word caved on in it in some unknown language.

Vegeta laughed, "Maybe it's the men's room."

The kai ignored him. He stepped up to the door, "This is the first of three. You have to be a kai to open it."

Shin took hold of the handle and opened the door effortlessly. He went in. The saiyans followed without question. But Frieza stopped, tugging at Cell's arm, "No, no! I changed my mind! Lets go!"

Cell looked back at the icejin, "Too late for that now. Come on. I'll look after you."

Frieza fell on the ground and refused to move. Cell sighed, "Fine. Wait out here then." The android continued, and the scared icejin jumped up and followed, clinging to Cell's waist this time.

Inside the first door, it was ice cold and reeked of rotten flesh. The room was lit by lanterns on the wall, burning with that eerie blue flame. At the end of the room was a large door, covered in spikes; It had three latches on it, all across the center; the door slid open horizontally. The Supreme kai turned to the other five, "This one's easy too. Only saiyans can open it, but it takes three to open."

Gohan shrugged, "Let's get to it then."

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan went to latches and clicked them open. The door's top raise as the bottom lowered, revealing the source of the odor.

The next chamber was huge, at least fifty feet high. It was a perfect square with four pillars at each corner, lit by a massive chochin lantern. Along the walls, stacked in racks like shoes, were thousands of corpses of any race of creature any of them could imagine. Goku and Gohan looked away. Vegeta did not reacted. Cell gagged and covered his mouth and nose as Frieza clung tighter to him. The android had never smelled something so horrible; he'd smelled death, but not like this. It was overwhelming. Through this mausoleum, stood tall double doors. They were carved from stone like every thing else here, but were made to look like wood. It had a great deal of writing.

"I thought you couldn't die like this in a breach point…" Gohan looked about at the dead bodies.

Goku shook his head, "Maybe they didn't die here. And probably why they aren't just bones."

The lord of lords seemed to be unaffected, "This one was the hardest. On the door it says that only a being who is all of the creatures of Uzinira's reach _not _entombed here can pass. So it had to be peoples living within her former reach before she came to this part of the universe. It took a great deal of study on my part but-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me open the goddamn door." Cell pushed past the kai, dragging Frieza and opened the door. The smell was too much; he had to get out of that disgusting room. The android pushed through the double doors and stumble forward; Frieza tripping him up a bit. The smell was still lingering but no where near as bad here, although it was so cold now he could see his breath in the air.

"Uh, guys I think this was some kind of mistake." Goku walked up beside Cell and Frieza. The kai and the other saiyans followed. This room had nothing in it, no doors, no carvings, not even lights. It was small, just high enough for Cell not to hit his head.

The supreme kai shook his head, "This isn't right."

Frieza started to panic, "We have to get out of here! We're all going to die here! And will be trapped!"

Cell put his arm around the icejin, "Take it easy. We're going now. There is not reason to be-"

The double doors slammed shut, leaving the six in the dark. Frieza screamed and ran at the doors, beating on them furiously. Cell walked over, pushing the panicking icejin to the side, and tried to reopen the doors but the back side of them was smooth and blended with the walls. Cell tried pushing them, but it was like pushing solid stone.

"Stuck tight…" he sighed. Frieza collapsed and sobbed, swearing that they were all going to die.

"Maybe we could blast them open?" Goku suggested.

"Get out of the way, Cell!" Vegeta ready himself and Cell moved, taking Frieza with him. "GALIC GUN!"

"No! Wait!" Shin cried out, but it was too late.

The blast hit the door and bounced back; Vegeta flung it upward and it bounce off the ceiling, hitting the saiyan anyway. The saiyan prince fell on his back. Groaning, he sat up an rubbed his head.

Cell was now carrying Frieza, one arm under the alien's knees, the other around his shoulders; The icejin had his arms around the android's neck, his head resting on the other's shoulder and his tail wrapped around Cell's waist. Frieza was crying and mumbling incoherently.

Cell sighed, "Now, Mr. Omnipotent, what do we do?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Vegeta stepped threateningly toward the small kai.

"Hey, give him a break. He couldn't have known this would happen." Gohan stepped between the angry saiyan and the kai.

Goku smirked, "Let's just instant transmit out of here." Goku flashed away, then reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Hey! I can't get though the walls!" The saiyan sighed, "Well, I guess that's out."

Cell looked around, "Maybe there's a hidden door or switch?"

"Good thinking, come on guys, let's look." Goku began feeling along the wall. The saiyans and the supreme kai inspected the room. Cell was still holding Frieza, which was the better idea. He tried putting the icejin down, all the small alien did was scream at the top of his lungs until he was picked up again.

After hours of searching, there was nothing to be found. The room was empty and completely smooth.

Hour's passed, they almost all had given up on trying to get out. The Supreme Kai stood against a wall head in hands. Gohan stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes closed, standing calmly. Cell was sitting against the opposite wall, holding Frieza in his lap. The icejin was sniffling and mumbling. Vegeta was pacing like a caged animal, stalking back and forth. The saiyan prince felt closed in; the smell of rot and the alien's sobs making the feeling worse. Goku was still inspecting the walls, trying to find anything they had missed.

"This planet is unstable, right?" Cell finally spoke.

The kai looked up from his hands, "Y-yes, it is."

"I've been thinking," the android looked up at the ceiling. "This room is a perfect cube. Suppose the gravity on the planet shifts, do you think that might be what we're waiting for? Maybe were on the wrong surface of the room?"

Frieza looked up, "Maybe you're right. Then we can leave?"

"Yes."

Shin nodded, "Yes! That might be it! We only have to wait a while. It'll only be a few hours before the gravity shifts again. Brilliant!"

Vegeta stopped, "That is, if that's how we get out."

At least six more hours passed, still nothing. Frieza was bawling loudly now. Vegeta was stomping back and forth now, mumbling angrily. Goku stood in the center of the room, arms crossed. Gohan sighed and stood by the supreme kai, who was crying now. There seemed no way out of this place now.

Suddenly the entire place shook. The room seemed to tilt, the six unaffected, moving with the tilt. This continued until, they were all standing on what was once a wall. Nothing else happened.

"Well, what now?" Vegeta growled at the kai. "It seems painfully clear there is no way out of here. You've led us here to die."

"Back off, Vegeta." Gohan stepped up face to face with Vegeta. The older saiyan punched the younger in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Enough, boy!" Vegeta spat. "You want to die here with you're little boyfriend that's fine. But I plan on getting out of this hell-hole!"

Blood dripped from Gohan's mouth, "You sonofa-"

The room shook again, violently this time. It knocked everyone off their feet. The tower felt as though it was going to come down. There was a flash of blazing light, then nothing.

*Later:************************************************************************************************************************************

There was the sound of someone's voice. A voice out of the darkness.

"…on, you idiot! Get up!"

Cell became aware of his surroundings again. He was no longer in the small room. Something cold and heavy was around his neck. The android sat up. A smooth, round metal collar

was around his neck . He pulled at it; It emitted a horribly painful shock, leaving Cell writhing on the floor.

"I already tried that." Gohan stood over the android; he too had a collar on, "They also seem to block your chi. I can't power up."

Cell stood up. He and Gohan were in a corridor with plain black walls, blue-flamed lanterns on the walls every ten feet or so lit the hall. The two were alone.

"Where…Where is everyone else?"

Gohan shook his head, "I don't know. I woke up here and it was only us."

Cell felt a hardening lump in his throat. _Frieza…_

"Well, sitting here is getting up nowhere fast." Gohan looked down the hallway. It seem to connected two parallel halls. Gohan motioned forward. "Lets try this way."

Cell crossed his arms and looked down at the crystal floor, "Maybe we should try and located the others?" He tried hard to concentrate on Frieza chi. He couldn't; He couldn't hardly sense Gohan who was standing right in front of him.

"Tried that too." Gohan started walking away. "It's these damn collars; They're apparently meant to make us powerless. Our best bet is to stick together. Come on."

Cell followed the saiyan. At the end of the hall, the corridor there went both left and right and went on ostensibly forever. The onyx halls darkening as they went, giving no clear indication were they lead.

Gohan stepped straight forward and touched the black wall; it was solid, "Um, just checking. So which way? Left or right?"

The android look down both ways; he saw no difference. Cell shrugged, "I guess… Left?"

The young saiyan turned to the left and head that way, "Left it is."

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Goku, dazed and groggy, sat up off the cold, stone floor. He looked around; He was in a large room with vaulted ceilings. A heavy collar around his neck. The saiyan was completely alone.

He got to his feet, and inspected the room better. It was pretty plain, nothing at all in it. On one wall a doorway leading to what looked like a long hall. He tried multiple actions: sensing the others, pulling off the collar, instant transmitting with in the room, and even trying to power up to super saiyan. Nothing worked.

"Hmm." The saiyan thought out loud, "Seems like my only choice is to find my way out of here." Goku walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was not a strait way but a winding and uneven corridor, like something from a fun house. The saiyan walked along the snaking hall, looking for forks in it.

"This place is too weird." he sighed.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Sitting up and holding his aching head, Vegeta growled. He had a faint memory of what happen when they left the room. It wasn't clear, like a dream, but he could remember being carried by someone and a dark voice laughing. He had felt the collar being snapped around his neck and the shock of it being activated. Looking at his surroundings, he saw that the kai and Frieza were both there with him, lying unconscious a few feet away. The chamber they were in look a lot like the room with the corpses, but no bodies. And to the saiyan's left and right there were doorways that opened to dark hallways.

The saiyan prince got to his feet. He walked over the supreme kai and kicked him roughly in the side. "Get up, you little worm."

The kai stirred; He looked up at Vegeta, then grabbed at the collar around his neck. The small deity screeched and writhed as the collar gave off it's shock.

"Oh I'm sorry," Vegeta smirked. "I guess I should have warned you about that."

Vegeta walked over to Frieza, who was lying face down. Despite the draining effects of the collars, Frieza retained his forth form. However, the collar on the icejin's neck was different. It was not the black-colored metal rings the others wore; It was more aesthetically pleasing, made of silver-colored chain-link, studded with black jewels. It stood stiffly around the alien's neck, like a neck brace. The collar was tight to Frieza's skin and seemed flexible.

Sliding his foot under the icejin, Vegeta flipped Frieza over. The alien didn't move. Vegeta pushed Frieza with his foot and still nothing. The saiyan was starting to wonder if Frieza was even alive. He kicked the unconscious icejin hard.

Frieza curled up, still not quite awake, "No…mommy…"

"I'm not your mom!" Vegeta shouted. "GET UP!"

Frieza scrambled up, looking about in a panic. "Where…Where is Cell?"

Vegeta glared at the icejin, "I have no idea. Best I can guess is with Kakkarot and his son."

The icejin looked as though he would cry. The saiyan prince slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print, "No! Enough of that. I will not coddle you like your stupid robot-boyfriend! Suck it up. If you want to get out of here, we all have to keep our heads together."

The supreme kai, who was standing now, nodded. "Yes, Vegeta is right. These things on our necks are Inhibitor bands. They block you chi to a set amount. Lets see…" Shin stood thinking a minute. "Um, to put it in scouter numbers: we at about ten thousand right now."

Vegeta scoffed, "You've got to be joking. But still, why not leave us completely bottomed out?"

"Then we aren't interesting to watch." Frieza answered, his face darkened. "This the-" Frieza said a long phrase in his own language, neither Vegeta nor the kai could keep up. "-or the Maze of eternal Night. The unworthy come here to become worthy under the watch of Uzinira."

"What's that mean?" Vegeta snorted.

"It means that either they make it to the end or go insane trying," Supreme kai sighed. "It seems that the only way we are getting out is to traverse this maze."

The saiyan walked to the right opening in the room; he gazed down the hallway, that broke off into many different corridors. He shook his head, "It's just a stupid maze. How hard can it be?"

Frieza laughed at him, "Do you know what's out there? I'll tell you. About a million dead icejins, thousands of dead of other races, and living people, idiots who wandered in here just like us. Almost all of which are insane, and even more of which want to kill us. And they are probably all the same power level we are."

Vegeta slapped Frieza again, "Shut up! Let's just get out of here. This way!" He headed down the hall. The kai shrugged, "I guess this way is as good as any…" And he followed Vegeta.

Frieza sighed and followed the other two, knowing it was a bad idea just to strut through this place.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Goku had wandered into a massive hall. It was narrow like the rest but had a high ceiling. Columns covered in writing along the wall supported the ceilings and huge murals of strange, alien landscapes decorated the walls. Red-metal chandeliers that resembled vines hung down every fifty feet or so, hanging low enough for Goku to reach up and touch them. They glowed with the same blue flames as the rest of the lights in the fortress.

The saiyan suddenly got the feeling he was being followed. He spun around. Nothing. He kept walking forward, the feeling not going away. Goku could see the end of the corridor, it ended in huge double doors. He took off running for the door.

Something hit Goku, full force, right upside his head. He rolled to his right and hit the wall. Some one stood over him.

"Hey, you're a saiyan!" the being had a young, feminine voice. The person reach down and took Goku by the shirt pulling him to his feet. The person then let go and stepped back.

Goku got a good look at his attacker. She was a younger girl and she was dead; she had a halo. The girl was not icejin, not entirely at least. She looked some what like an icejin in fourth state, but she had hair. Her skin was blue and hair blond, cut short and parted at one side. She had a long, ape-like tail that was bald except it ended in a tuff of fur like a lion's. The girl did not have the natural armor and was clothed. She wore a skin-tight, sleeveless purple fighting suit only, no armor or shoes; her feet were three-toed like an icejin's. She was muscular, but skinny and didn't have much body shape. She could have easily been mistaken for a young boy. She didn't have one of the rings around her neck.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, where a knot was forming, "Yea, that's right."

The strange girl laughed, "Kinda out a place here?" She walked all the way around Goku, "You're alive too. Whadda ya doing here? You crazy or sumthin?" Her tail twitched and she shook her head.

Goku laughed, "Nah, I was helping a friend with something and my group got separated. You haven't seen them have you? There's two more saiyans, a kai, an android who kinda looks like a bug, and a…uh, well, I don't remember what Frieza is…."

The girl's eyes widened, "Say what? You came here with _that_ brat?"

Goku suddenly had the feeling it might not have been a good idea to mention Frieza, "Um, yea…"

The blue-skinned creature looked excited, "He's alive?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you know his brother, Cooler? Is he alive?" She looked so serious now, Goku was afraid to answer.

"I'm sorry, he's dead."

The girl looked sad for a second, then relieved the next, "Don't be sorry. I'm sure he deserved it. I suppose he's here…" She started to walk off, then stopped. The alien girl turned back to Goku, "Come on. Not safe alone."

"Uh, okay!" Goku smiled and ran to catch up to the odd girl, "My name's Goku, by the way."

"Oh," the blue girl laughed, "That doesn't sound saiyan. I'm Sliver, I'm a half-icejin. That's what Frieza is by the way…"

The saiyan looked at the young girl. She didn't seem like all the things Frieza said were running loose in this place. In fact, she seemed really nice.

"So, if you're half what's the other half?" Goku asked Sliver.

She grinned broadly, "Saiyan. That's why I was executed."

"Oh, sorry…" 

"Nah, it was a LONG time ago," The half-breed girl was laughing now. "Oh, it was dreadful. My mate's father made him kill me." She giggled uncontrollably now, "Then, years later, he gets his. Some saiyan blows a hole is chest. Oh, that's choice!" She stopped laughing abruptly, "Sorry, it's been years since I've seen another semi-sane person. I may act kinda-"

She rolled her eyes and spun her finger along side her head, "-woo!"

Goku looked strait forward. _Great…_

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Cell ducked as a monstrous creature lunged for him. The thing flew over him and smashed into a wall.

"It's one of Frieza's kind!" Gohan jumped behind the raging creature. "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!" Gohan hit the icejin in the center of it's back. The creature got up and turned toward them. It was in the third transformed state. It was, however at least three-times the size Frieza had been in the same form. It was more frightening as well. It was similar to Frieza's look, but it had larger spikes and was red with black crystal shells. And the end of it's tail had a scorpion-like stinger.

It's blank white eyes stared at them. The icejin roared and charged full on. The two dived in opposite directions. The raging beast turned after Cell. It lunged at him and caught the android's arm in it's lizard-like jaws. Cell punched the thing in the face; It clamped tighter on his arm. Grimacing, the android shot a death beam into the creature's head, leaving a smoldering hole. It didn't even seem to notice. The icejin shook it's head like a dog shaking a rat. Cell was shook like a doll; he couldn't compare with the monster's strength. The android was very angry.

Cell got his feet under him; He jerked as hard as he could away from the animal-like icejin, ripping his arm clean off. The android brought his only hand up and produced a pinkish dish.

"Chew on this!" Cell tossed the disk. It sliced strait threw the icejin. The creature collapsed, still hold Cell's severed arm in its jaws, but seemingly took no damage.

"It's already dead," Gohan gasped. "Let's get out of here before it gets up."

The two flew at full speed down the corridor they were in, turn at every opportunity. They could here the rampaging icejin somewhere behind them; They kept fleeing until the sounds it made were gone.

Finally, they stopped in a large room. It was plain, cubic room with a doorway on each wall; A suit of some sort of bizarre armor stood in each corner, armed with massive swords. Gohan leaned over, hands on his knees, panting.

Cell was trying to catch his breath as well, "I've…never seen…Frieza look like that…"

"He didn't," Gohan fell back on his butt. "That thing… made Frieza look like a puppy. What are you going to do…about that?" The saiyan pointed to Cell's now missing arm.

Cell growled and he sprouted a new arm, covered in green slime, "That."

"Well, at least you can still regenerate." Gohan looked around, "Now where too?"

Shaking the slime from his reformed arm, an idea suddenly hit Cell. He walked over to one of the suits of armor and took up it's sword.

"Uh, Cell…"

The android turned and grinned wide, "I've got a way out of this!"

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Something was coming for him. The Supreme kai was flying as fast as he could. He had been separated; They had wandered into a room and walls dropped from the ceiling, dividing

it into four sections. Vegeta and Frieza end up in the same section, but the kai had ended up alone.

And now he was being chased. The kai had only go a glimpse of the thing and that was more than enough. Whatever it was it, it wasn't friendly. He wasn't sure if it was still following him, but he wasn't stopping to find out.

Slam. The kai ran face first into something. Something soft, like a person.

"Wow, you in a hurry or what?"

The supreme kai looked up. Goku stood over him smiling. The kai scrambled to his feet, "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

This saiyan, however, could not be Goku. He was dressed differently and did not have a collar. And was apparently dead. The saiyan smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Well, why's that?"

Shin stepped back, "You-you're not Goku."

"GOKU?" The saiyan growled, "That son of a bitch! Of course I'm not him! My name is Turles."

The supreme kai backed away slowly. He knew he'd be no match for this saiyan. He needed to flee.

"Well, a friend of Goku, huh?" Turles move in closer to the kai, "I guess that make us enemies!"

Out of nowhere, there was a blood curdling screech, almost cat-like. The saiyan lost all color from his face.

"Uh, I'd suggest running little buddy." Turles turned away from the kai, "That thing, the lizards call it Unthilla, and it will rip you a new asshole."

The saiyan ran down the corridor and took a left. The kai went the same way only right. He had to get out of this nightmare.

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta and Frieza were standing in the middle of a large room, probably the most bizarre in the entire building. It was massive, the entire Capsule Corp. building could have fit in it. It was made to look like a forest. Black crystal trees towered over the two, lanterns made to look like flowers burned in them. They walked along a path that was made to look like cobble stones, the forest floor too dangerous to traverse because of the razor-like grass. There were even crystal fallen trees with mushrooms on them. Crystalline animals stood in the forest, strange species from some planet unidentified. It was so realistic, like they were all suddenly frozen were they stood.

"I hate this place." Vegeta muttered as the walked through the onyx forest. Frieza was silent; this place reminded him too much of a nightmare he used to have.

The path wound up to a clearing. The walk way encircled a fountain. There, it split in into four separate ways. Between each path was a raised flower bed with onyx rose bushes 'growing' in them. On the path, in front of the flower bed were benches. The place was like a parody of a normal park.

The fountain is what caught Frieza's attention. In it's center was a statue of a woman. She was not icejin, but she looked kind of like one. The stone woman was small, perched on top of a skeleton of an icejin in third form. The skeleton was in the black liquid in the fountain, like a dinosaur sinking in a tar pit. The woman herself had a long snaking tail; it twisted through her skeleton perch. She was kneeling, one hand resting on her knee the other she held out. In that hand, the statue held a skull; the skull spewed liquid. She was naked, save for a chain-mail loin cloth, and she wore gauntlets and boots that resembled icejin feet. Her heart-shaped face was stunningly beautiful; her eyes almond shaped, ears that were pointed and her mouth perfectly formed. She had hair, but only bangs that hung over the left side of the face; the rest of her head was smooth.

"You think that's the stupid kai we're looking for?" Vegeta too was staring at the statue.

"I don't doubt it."

Vegeta scoffed, "Crazy bitch…" The saiyan leaned over and looked into the fountain. He reached down and put his hand in it. Pulling out his hand, he realized the liquid was not

black.

"Blood." He shook his head, "This is way over our heads. If I get out of here, there are two kai that die."

Frieza flopped onto one of the stone benches, "IF we get out…"

*Else where:*******************************************************************************************************************************

"You're kidding, right?"

Cell shook his head at Gohan, "I am quite serious. I want you to take that sword and cut off my head."

The young saiyan stood, holding a large sword. Cell handed the sword to him and made a most strange request.

Gohan shook his head, "Why?"

"Without my head, you can take off my collar." Cell crossed his arms and grinned, "My head regenerates and no collar."

"But what's the point? My dad already proved that you can't instant transmit…"

"Well, I can at least sense the others, and that's a start." The android smirked, "Come on. You know you want to."

"Fine. Get over here."


	5. Nightmares with Faces

_Chapter 5. you know the drill. Just a heads up there is a lot of made up words in this one. I guess pronunciation isn't really important, just guess._

Gohan brought the sword down with as much force as he could muster. The onyx sword slid through Cell's neck smoothly. The android's headless body fell and spilled his violet blood all over the black stone floor. The half-saiyan struggled against the thrashing of the headless Cell to take the collar off of the android. The metal ring slid free as the young man jerked, sending him falling back into the blood that was near freezing now on the floor.

Cell's decapitated body finally stopped its throws. Gohan to his feet, dropping the ring. Cell's body lay still on the floor, the blood still spilling from the severed neck. He sighed, thinking maybe that this was not a great idea. Contemplating just leaving, the half-saiyan paced back and forth in front of the headless android. Then the green man's body stirred; In fact, he got up on all fours. With a disgusting squishing sound, Cell sprouted a new head.

The artificial human gasp and stumbled to his feet. He had a slight look of panic to him. "Damn, this place is huge..."

"What do you mean?" Gohan dropped the black blade, inspecting his unlikely companion.

Cell looked about, his eyes darting back and forth, "There are _billions_ of people in this place. Like the size of every large city on Earth together."

"What? How is that possible?"

The android shrugged, "I don't know but at least as far as I can tell this place is monstrous. It might go through the core of this planet."

"Really? That is insane." Gohan slipped in the frozen blood on the floor. Cell caught the young saiyan by the arm, keeping him on his feet. "Thanks. Where are the others?"

"This way." The android nodded ahead of the two, " Your father the closest. Someone's with him, a local."

"Dad's in trouble?" 

Cell shook his head, "No. Don't think so, at least not yet."

**Else where:**

Goku followed his odd guide. She lead him through a cathedral-like room, lined with statues of icejins. The high vaulted ceilings where carved with some sort of vines that had spade shaped leaves and star shaped flowers that glowed with the keeps eerie blue flames. The statues in the chamber were of the creatures in pain. Some writhed in physical pain, others in deep sorrow, and even some appeared to be in frustration. They all sat atop towering pedestals; The statues themselves were massive, at the very least eighteen feet on their own. And of course they were made from the same black crystal the entire tower was made from. The hall itself went on for a good mile with side passages every few feet.

The young mixed woman laughed, "This place is so odd. The lady that runs this place is off."

"So I hear," The saiyan nodded. "The kai, what's her name?"

Sliver smirk, "Uzinira. She lost her mantle of a god. Now she just gets to hang out here."

"Lost her mantle?"

The blue girl smiled widely, "More of a title really. She's still immortal, but she hasn't the power other kai do. She's only really just a normal person, well sorta."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "So, she couldn't say, amass armies?"

Letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh, Sliver shook her head, "No. She can't or wouldn't. The crazy girl just likes to play with her icejins. She lost her mantle in the first place because at a whim she'd just wipe out entire civilizations. She took a favor to their kind and help them run rampant. Uzinira thought it was funny as hell. The other kais, not so much. They took her power, but let her live here and play with her lizards."

"What you mean 'their kind'? Aren't you one of them?" Goku tilted his head to the side.

The woman looked a bit put off, almost as if she was contemplating a mistake. She looked back at Goku. She smiled widely. "You know something, you're very fit. I bet you're quite a fighter."

The saiyan smile, "Well, yeah! I am."

"I bet there are other things you're talented at as well." The dead woman slipped closer to Goku. She was doing her best to distract him from the question he had asked. She batted her eyelashes and smiled cutely, "Maybe you could show me some of them?" She winked.

"Well," Goku scratched his head, "I can eat more food than anyone I know. My wife says that if I ever stopped training, I'd get fat!"

Sliver sighed, "You have a wife?"

"Oh yeah!" The saiyan smiled, "She my Chi-Chi!"

The girl scoffed. Not just because of his wife, but also his obliviousness. At least she had got him not to question her anymore...

"Father!"

The two turned around to see Cell and Gohan coming toward them. Goku gasped audibly, "Gohan! What happened to you? Are you covered with blood?"

The young man shrugged, "Oh I'm fine. It's his blood." He nodded toward Cell. "Are you okay dad?"

"Cell's blood? What happen? Did you guys get in a- HEY! You're not wearing a collar!" The older saiyan pointed at the android.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded. "But unfortunately, we got it off by cutting his head off. Hence all the blood."

"Hmm." Goku sighed. "That doesn't do us much good does it?"

Cell shrugged, "Well, I do know were the others are at least. And that's a start." Cell looked over at Sliver. She was staring intently at the android. Cell recognized that look; It was a look of pure lust. The green creature wanted to back-hand the strange woman.

"Tell me, love." The blue woman purred, "How did you get out of that collar? Surely you can't have lost you head."

"Yes, I did." He snapped. Cell did not like this woman in the least. Something in him told him she was not to be trusted; It was an uncomfortable feeling, like they were in danger around this woman.

"Oh, now don't mind this old half-breed," She laughed, waving a hand. "I have been in the dark a while."

_That _nziva _is lying. She's full lyoden. Don't listen to her._

Cell was suddenly hit by that thought. He really could not explain it; Never had heard the word "nziva" or "lyoden". Nor did he have any idea what they meant. Then the meaning of his thought

hit Cell like a truck, making him nauseated.

_Frieza! Frieza knows this bitch!_

"So you have, lyoden." Cell narrowed his eyes. He sneered, "I don't suppose you know was 'nziva' means, do you?"

Slivers face turned from her seductive smile to a rage-filled grimace. She balled her fist and took a defensive stance. "What did you call me, _nechazef_? How do you know what I am?"

Goku back up a bit from the woman, shocked at her sudden change in demeanor. Gohan stood defensively, willing to trust Cell over that woman. Moving away from the woman, trying not to draw attention to himself, Goku tried to calm the situation.

"Hey now." He waved his hands, "Let's just calm down. I'm sure this is just a mistake."

Cell shook his head, still watching Sliver, "Trust me, Goku. The part of me that's Frieza tells me this creature is not to be trusted." The android kept his focus on the woman. She stood, studying Cell, trying to make sense of what he had said to Goku.

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you know about Frieza? And what would he know?"

_She's a traitor, an assassin, and a _nviza_. She called you an asshole. _Cell glared down his nose at the woman. "Freiza knows what you are, liar."

Her eyes narrowed and she stood up strait, smiling wickedly, "So, you friends with that one? Does he talk about me? Tell you all the good times we had?"

_She's a _nziva_. She did horrible things to me._

Cell glared at that woman, "What does _nziva_ mean?"

She laughed, "So, he didn't tell you? _Nziva_ is an old icejin word, it means predator, or-" She grinned widely " the word used for a woman that is a rapist. It's quiet an insult and apparently quite common among those lizards. I find it to be rather flattering that they would include me, someone their kind considers to be just an animal."

A sudden rage filled the android. If Frieza was calling her that...

Sliver laughed. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I was a gift to that pathetic excuse for a man. I was suppose to break him of his...bad habits. I did my best. All he did was cry. At least, _I_ got something out of it when a fraction of his organization was nice enough to pay me to knock off his father. That one was a real man..."

_Shut her up. That _nziva_ was never meant to do what she did. Her family giving her to us was a ruse. She was just suppose to kill me, not what she did. _

Cell felt the fear of this woman that Frieza had once did. However, his own rage was over powered the feeling. He couldn't hardly focus on anything but the urge to ripped that creature limb from limb. He was glad she was dead; That meant he could make her suffer as long as he liked.

Sliver smirked, "You are all as dumb as I would expect from friend of the Cold family. And you know what, sexy?" She winked at Cell, "I know exactly where Frieza is. And it's first come, first serve!" She turned and ran. Cell's eyes widened; He ran after her. Gohan and Goku call after the android but he did not know what they said. The lyoden woman was unbelievably fast. Cell was having trouble keeping up to her, even without the restrictions of the collars. He could sense the others chasing after him.

Slivers mad laughter echoed in the halls. The android let her run. She'd lead him to Frieza; then he would instant transmit in front of her and beat her to a pulp. It was keeping up with her that was the issue. The creature was climbing the walls and jumping off of fixtures or any other type of architecture she could find. She screamed and giggle, saying filthy things about Frieza and throwing out insults.

The fleeing woman hit the ground. She dashed down a long hall that opened to a huge room. The room was fill with a stone forest.

**Meanwhile:**

Shin ran through the twisting hallways; He could hear the creature that saiyan had warned him about. It was storming through the corridor, gaining on him. This place was a nightmare; he had to get out of here. He could not believe he had brought them all here. Admittedly he had made mistakes before, but this was different. This time might be his last.

Darting around a corner and through a large archway into a huge room filled with a stone forest.

**Meanwhile:**

Frieza sat strait up from the stone bench he was laying on. Vegeta's head snapped toward the commotion at on end of the room.

"What the hell?" The saiyan took a defensive stance. "Something's coming!"

Jumping off the bench, Frieza growled, "It's from both sides!"

Up the path toward Vegeta, the Supreme Kai stumble towards them. He was a wreak, shaking and whining as something tore through the room behind him.

"Run!" The kai yell as he came up on the fountain. "It's coming after me!"

Vegeta snorted and shoved the kai down on to the nearest bench, "Peh! I don't care! It's not going to do anything to me."

Frieza move back to back with Vegeta, "There is more coming from the other way."

"Well, then." Vegeta smirked. "I guess it be like old times again. Fighting along side you, never thought I'd say that again."

"I never thought it end like this." The icejin sighed.

Vegeta belted out a laugh just as a blue-skinned woman with blond hair skidded up the path way in front of Frieza. The woman's eye widened and she laughed.

"Oh, It's you! I ha-" She was cut off as Cell appeared out of thin air in front of her. He back-handed the woman sending her rolling though the razor grass on the forest floor. At the same time, a monstrously huge icejin ripped through the forest, shattering everything as it did. It slid to a stop in front of the fountain.

The creature was in the third state of transformation. The white and dark purple creature stood as taller than Cell; the blue-flames sparkled off of its black-colored shells. It mouth curled into a hideous smile. And it spoke in its native language, in a horrible crackling voice. Frieza's face darkened and he faced the thing, visibly shaking now. He responded, clenching his fist so hard his hands bled. The creature laughed and spoke again; the only thing understandable to the rest was that the creature said "Frieza" some where in its sentence. Frieza growled and trembled, yelling something back and pointing at the creature. The huge beast let out a strange sound that might have been a laugh. It curled down in a ball and began to shake; Its entire body started to crack and shatter.

Gohan and Goku finally caught up to Cell, whom they were chasing. The two of them stopped, dead, behind the android, shocked at the sight of the transforming creature. The creature's form shattered, knocking down all the nearby trees still standing. Now standing where the beast was now was a stunningly beautiful icejin woman, who resembled Frieza.

Cell's eyes widened, "Frieza, is that-"

"Yes. This is my mother."

The icejin woman laughed, "Oh my dear little boy, your friends aren't really up to par are they? And my, my! What in the hell is that green thing?"

Frieza growled something in his own language.

"Saying things like that, when you are hanging around monkeys and freaks like them." the former queen sneered, "I think you should be punished."

She took a step toward Frieza, but Cell appeared in front of her. Frost hissed and jumped back. She grinned evilly, "Keep out of this. This is between me and my child."

"You will not lay a hand on Frieza."

As that happened, Sliver ran out from the forest. She darted for Gohan, screaming, "Come play with me, pretty boy!"

Gohan hit the woman in the face, stopping her dead. She hissed and jump over behind Frost. The icejin looked to over her shoulder.

"Hey _ylana_, what do you want to do?" She purred to the icejin.

The queen smirked, "My dear, Uzinira says you are no longer required. You are to return to hell. Oh and do not call me mother anymore. Apparently, you failed." Before, Sliver could react, Frost hit her with a huge blast. The lyoden screamed and was vaporized in the blast.

"Now that that mess is cleaned up," Frost smiled. She crossed her arms, facing Cell. "Who do you think you are to interrupt me punishing that little faggot? It's-" Cell punched the icejin square in the face; she hardly flinched. Turning her head back, she smiled wide.

"Ah, I get it now." She laughed, "So that's it." She looked around Cell at Frieza, "I must say you do at least have good taste. This one is most..._zihilarh." _She looked back at Cell, "My apologies if you don't understand that word. There just simply isn't a word good enough for you in basic. Forget my pathetic son, Stay here with me." She stepped closer, "I could-"

"Shut up." Cell snapped at her. " If you know how to leave this place, then tell me. Other wise, leave. You make me sick."

Frost snarled. She back up and glared, "Fine. You and that"-She spoke in icejin and spat-"can go if you speak to the Lady."

"How do you get there?"

The former queen walk up to the fountain. She punched the statue, shattering it. The liquid drained and below the statue was a stair case. She turned to Cell; her face showing an expression of annoyance.

"There you go, _nepha lei_." Frost smirked at the android, "Take them to Uzinira."

Cell glared, "Go."

She jumped up on the fountain and ran down the stairs, laughing.

Goku stepped up on the fountain himself. Looking down the stair well, he shook his head. "Do you think this is safe?"

Gohan walk up next his father, "I don't know. It might be a trap."

Cell moved over behind the two, "I think this whole thing has been a set up." He turned to the kai, who this entire time was sitting on the bench, "Tell me; what is it that you've been hiding?"

Goku nodded and spoke in a sympathetic voice, "Yeah, That blue girl said the kai here has not real power anymore."

"And those two freaks seemed to be working together." Vegeta moved in on the kai, "Just a coincidence that we all ended up here? I don't think so."

The kai stood up and turned and walk and round; he started down the stairs, "Come on. No matter, we've got to find Uzinira to get these damn things off." With that, continued he walk down the stair case. Gohan sighed and turned back to Cell, glaring.

"Why?" The young man shook his head.

Cell crossed his arms, "He is hiding things. And I think it has something to do with you."

Vegeta stepped up and started down the stairs, "Well, I don't give a fuck. I want to leave."

"I heard that!" Frieza quickly followed. Cell followed the icejin with a sigh. Goku and Gohan followed after. The stair way went down a great distance to a large room. The room was not made from the black crystal the rest of the building was, but seemed to be made from jade. It was a smooth, plan room with a single door. The door was completely normal, like one that might be inside a house, other than the fact it was solid jade.

The group went through the door without hesitation. Inside, it was the most bizarre in the entire fortress. It was like a completely normal living room in a house, but made totally out of jade and rubies. The walls were jade and all the furniture was made from solid ruby. There was a huge, round couch, coffee table, and an armchair. The entire wall across from the couch was covered with TVs, all of them playing some person running through the maze of the fortress. At the end of the room was another door, this one was made from amber.

Shin sighed, "She's this way." He opened the amber door and went in. The others followed. This room was long and narrow with plan amber pillars, leading to a massive throne. The throne was solid amber and towered over the room. It was carve to look like a simple wire chair draped with flowing cloth. Inside the solid amber throne, but some strange dragon-like beast fossilized in the stone. To one side, stood a dark green icejin female, blank faced, and on the other side stood Frost, grinning broadly.

On top the throne, laying across the arms comfortably, was Uzinira herself. She looked just as she did it the statue that once stood at the fountain. Except she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue-jean shorts with bright red sneakers. He pale skin, black lips, and purple hair gave her a goth-punk sort of look. The little kai turned her head and smiled broadly. She jumped down from the throne.

"Welcome! Took you guys long enough!" Uzinira laughed and put here hands on her hips, "I was getting so bored!" Her long tall swished back and forth as she spoke. Her voice was warm and cheery, and sounded like a young child's might.

The supreme kai walked up to her and spoke, "Okay, you've had your fun, now let us go."

The woman laughed loudly, "Really? You bring your-" the kai did air quotes "-'friends' here under false pretenses, disturb my subject, tear up my forest, and even force me to send poor Sliver back to hell then expect just to walk out of here?"

Shin said nothing.

Uzinira smiled, "Fine. You won't fess up, then I'll explain it to them." She shoved the other kai to one side and addressed the rest of the group. "This little bastard brought you here to kill me so that he can quit being the supreme kai. He thought if he quit I'd be in charge, but because he's stupid, he didn't realize that I can't! I have been exiled _only _because I killed a few billion people and advance the icejin civilization a thousand years in a decade so they could kill more people. I guess I'm the only kai with a sense of humor..." She crossed her arms and sighed. "And you know why he lied to you all? Why he risked your lives? So he could mess around with that half-breed standing back there!" She pointed at Gohan and laughed. "Ooo! Epic fail!" Uzinira laughed so hard she nearly fell backward. "So, after many attempts to sway me, we finally cut a deal and he said he'd bring me something I want for me giving him what he wants."

Gohan turned to Shin in disbelief, "Why? What were you going to give her?"

The Supreme Kai did not answer, only looked down at his feet. Uzinira stared intently at Frieza, smiling.

Cell turn toward Shin; he was shaking with rage, "You set me up. You knew I would not leave him, so to took advantage of that. You fucking sonofabitch. I-"

"Cell, stop." Frieza put out an arm in front of the advancing android, "If he brought us here to kill her, then he must not have took that deal. Right?" He looked to the Supreme Kai. He nodded slowly.

The female kai chuckled loudly, "Oh my! _You_ defending _him_! Now this is interesting. So Frieza's right. He wouldn't trade him away. But as you said, I've had my fun you all can go. Shoo, shoo!" She waved her hands at the group and the metal collars clicked and fell off. All except Frieza's.

"Oh and I'm keeping him as consolation." Uzinira said without missing a beat. "You've cost me a lot of work. And besides, he and his mother have a lot of catching up to do." The kai motioned toward Frost who added something in icejin.

Frieza recoiled and jerked at his jeweled collar, too scared to notice the pain. Cell stepped between Uzinira and Frieza. "You are not keeping him." the miniscule kai bounce up on her tail and balanced so she was up face to face with the angry android.

"So tell me, why is it, exactly, that you think I would take orders from you?"

"You do not have a choice."

The kai drew back her fist and hit Cell in the gut. Her strike sent the android flying, knocking down both Gohan and Goku; he continued past them, sliding on the amber floor. Cell stumbled to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth. Only Gohan had ever hit him that hard, and that thought made the green creature even more angry.

The damaged android stumbled forward, "I told you, he's not staying here." Blood spattered from his mouth as he spoke. Wincing at the pain, he shuffled and stood tall back in front of the kai.

Uzinira smiled broadly, "My! You are something else!" Her expression darkened, "but you and the rest better leave before I change my mind. Just use that instantaneous motion you do and go. I'll take good care of him."

Recovered some from the blow, Cell scowled. "No."

The woman stepped back towards her throne, "Aurora, this man has upset me. Deal with him."

The dark green female icejin walked toward Cell. Her face remained expressionless as she took hold of a flail that was at her waist. She suddenly dashed full speed at the android, swinging her weapon wildly. As she came up on him, Cell duck away from a blow agilely. He did a sweeping kick and took the creature off her feet. Before she had time to react, the android grabbed hold of Aurora's tail. He swung the icejin in a circle and let loose, letting her fly. She flew all the way to the end of the chamber, smacking into the amber wall. The icejin slid down the wall onto the floor and did not get up.

Uzinira stood surprised a moment, "Well, damn. That was pretty cool." She snapped her head toward Cell, "You are really testing my patience. Really, I mean here, he's with his own kind. This is where he belongs. You and he, you're not even the same."

"I think that is for him to decide." Cell snapped at her. He stood, eyes fixed on the kai and asked: "Frieza, do you want to stay here?"

"Fuck no."

"Well," Cell glared at the tiny kai. "There is your answer."

Uzinira's eye twitched. Her skin began turn a crimson color. "You. You should have just left, you goddamn lab rat! He's mine and I'll keep him! Now none of you will leave here! EVER!" As the kai spoke, metal wires shot up out of the floor, coiling around everyone's legs, even Frost's and Aurora's, other than the kai's. The metal coils drained them all of their energy and emitted a horrible shock. It left everyone writhing on the floor and soon completely paralyzed but very much aware. The woman stepped over Cell and to where the saiyans were laying. She sneered down at them.

"Sucks to die on the account of someone who wiped out your civilization, don't it?" She stepped on Vegeta and over to Shin, "You dumbshit. Was this really worth some stupid monkey?" The woman kicked him roughly and laughed. She then stepped on the side of Cell's head, turning it to face Frieza. She then stepped over to the icejin, who was laying on his belly, his face already toward Cell. She plopped down roughly on the alien's back, straddling him. The kai leaned down and licked Frieza's neck, then lay her head on his, cheek to cheek, facing Cell.

"Oh, how much fun the three of us will have!" She purred. The android may not have been able to speak but his eyes burned with unmistakable rage. Uzinira got up off of the icejin and the crawled onto the android, whom was lying on his back. She turned his head roughly up to face her. She grinned with delight.

"You should be honored." She spoke softly and stroked the side of Cell's face. "It's not often some lower life form like you gets my attention." She turned his head back toward Frieza. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Do you think he'll even want you when I'm done? Or when my dear friend Frost is done with you? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to share my boyfriend with my mom."

Frieza burned with anger. He tried to move, straining against his bonds. He would not let them do this, not to Cell. Never had his friend had to experience the nightmares he had, and he would die to keep it that way. He would not let that beast hurt Cell that way...

The icejin rolled free of the metal tentacles holding him down. He did not have much strength, but use his moment to hit the kai hard with his tail, knocking her off Cell. The blow broke the woman concentration, causing all metal cables she was controlling to turn loose. Cell was on her in a flash, wrapping his hands around her tiny neck; He squeezed with all the force he could muster. It was not enough yet; Uzinira only gasped and clawed at his hands. The android did not regain enough of his strength to crush her windpipe yet. He growled and decided strangling her would have to do.

Frost tried to rush to her mistress's aid, only to be tripped by Vegeta's hands around her ankles. She snarled and kick. The saiyan prince pulled himself closer enough to bite on her tail. The former queen screamed and swore in a multitude of languages. Vegeta locked his jaw and growled, determined to hang on even if it broke his neck.

Aurora soon came over to join the fight. Gohan and Goku knocked her down as well. Gohan got her in a leg lock, while his father managed to get her in a sleeper hold. The two saiyans held the thrashing creature as best they could with their drained energy, hoping she would pass out.

The Supreme Kai backed away from the fight, knowing it was futile. Uzinira would not go down this easy. She had been right. He did fail. Epically.

Uzinira grabbed at the androids hands. She did not fight really; She was enjoying this too much. Feeling his powerful hands around her throat, hearing his heavy breathing, and seeing the rage in his eyes, this was just too great to cut short. Her tail curled and her legs kicked in pleasure. The best part was that he had no idea how much she was loving this. The kai's vision started to darken; She did not want to stop, but it would have to be enough for now.

The entire room shook. The metal tendrils sprouted from ever inch of the amber room, wrapping themselves around everything that moved. All of the woman's attackers were bound tightly, that is, except the one that mattered.

Cell struggled to keep his grip on the kai's throat. Panic started to form in her eyes; she was not in control of the situation anymore. The cables pulled heavy on his body but he held her neck firm. Cell could feel his body giving under the strain; his chitinous armor actually cracking, making a slight crunching sound. Tentacles around his neck slowly strangling him, causing his vision to blur. He knew if he did not give into the pull he would be ripped apart. He did not care; the android would kill Uzinira first. But he could feel his arms being pulled away. Cell's grip loosened and the woman gasped in deeply. He struggled against the grasp of the metal tendrils, trying to get a hold of the kai again. She back away and smirked. She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?"

Cell held strongly against the bonds, the cracks in his armor plating now bleeding. He smirked too. "For a second, yes. I did." With that final act of defiance, the cables jerked him to the floor and bound him tightly. The android's sight darkened, the pain in his heavily damaged body causing him to black out. And the pain of defeat. Cell had failed; he had not kill Uzinira. He had failed the rest of them and himself; Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta had tried to buy him time. But he failed. Most of all, he had failed Frieza. This was the most painful thing to know. The android had promised to protect Frieza and he failed. That hurt more than any of his wounds. He succumbed to pain and passed out.

Uzinira withdrew all but the cables that bound her enemies. She stumbled to her feet, rubbing at her very bruised neck. Frost rushed to her side.

"My lady, are-" She was cut short by a tail across the face.

"Do I fucking look alright?" The kai snapped, "Your son-in-law almost fucking killed me! Go run me a bath and wait for me there."

Frost tried not to look frightened but it still showed. And she obeyed without question. When she was sent to "run a bath" it was just so the kai could drown the icejin over and over until she was satisfied. Everyone was afraid of something, and the icejin queen's fear was water. Everyone that is, with the exception of creatures like Aurora.

The brain-dead, soulless thrall stood beside her mistress, unmoving. Aurora could no longer speak unless prompted on what exactly to say. She was the perfect servant; She never ask why, never felt fear or pain. And she did exactly as she was told at all times. Uzinira often wondered why she even bothered with any other servants at all.

The kai smirked to herself, then turned to address Aurora, "Hey dummy, take these pieces of crap to the holding cells. Lock 'em in by twos. And make sure it's not with someone they get along with."


	6. Locked away

_Chapter 6. wow, got it goin' on here! This is the longest I've been willing to work on one of these. Anywho, Cold and Cooler appear in this chapter. A lot. I can't say if they are very ooc or not because their characters are never really developed all that much in DBZ itself. Oh well, I'm giving it my best attempt. You were warned._

Uzinira, the fallen kai, stood in her marble bathroom. The small being looked over herself in the mirror. She wore a long flowing, plain black silk robe, nothing else. Her clothing soaked with water, dripped and froze all over the black-marble floor. A few feet away, there was a huge tub, carved from a giant diamond. It was large, almost a small pool, carved with an intricate design of lotuses. And slumped over the tub's edge, face down in the icy water, was the icejin queen turned slave, Frost. Ice was forming around the alien's body on the surface of the cold water.

The kai inspected the bruising on her neck. It had become very clear now, purple marks in the clear shape of Cell's hands. She scoffed, "Dirty sonofabitch!" The woman looked over to Frost; She wasn't moving yet. Being that the icejin was already dead, drowning only put her unconscious for a while. She would soon recover and be fine again. Then Uzinira could drown her again. The kai would repeat this process until she grew bored of it; Which at times, could be days or even months.

"Ah, What to do with them?" Uzinira thought aloud, adjusting her clothing that was starting to freeze. She smirked at the possibilities. All of them were alive still, which meant she would get to kill them for real. Having a deep love of turning one's fears on oneself, the kai would need to think long and hard about how to take care of each one of them. But that android was an issue. She knew all about him and had almost no means of killing him.

"I'll have to break him," the woman spoke as she walked to the tub, her frozen robe making a cracking sound as she walked. Frost stirred and sat up out of the water. The icejin tried to gasp for air, but her head was shoved back under the water by the kai's waiting hand. The former queen struggled and thrashed against the hand gripping the back of her neck, her tail whipping like mad. Frost kicked her feet and attempted to get her hands beneath herself but had no leverage in the slick, icy gem tub. Water splashed and the gargling screams of the icejin filled the room. Ice and water were thrown all over, soaking the kai's robe again. Uzinira smiled and her tail swished about in appeasement. The kai held fast, enjoying the other's torment only slightly. After the events earlier that day, this just did not compare. Shortly, Frost stopped moving and slumped back into the water. The kai turned loose and returned to her mirror.

"Bastard," She glared at where the android had damaged her perfect skin. "I'll leaving him crying like that bitch-ass boyfriend of his." The kai hissed at that thought. Frieza was the one she wanted in the first place. He was a rare among his kind. Icejins do not have albinos born among there kind, even in cases of incest, but Frieza was a close as one comes. Having a child of Frieza's color born into an icejin family was considered an ill-omen, a sign of ruin to one's house. And thus far, that seemed to be more than just superstition. So, one to grow into an adult was even more rare, considering most were done away with as infants, before anyone outside the household could see them. Those like Frieza were born in her very image. He was easily worth an army of Frosts and Auroras to Uzinira.

Or was. No denying Frieza would replace his mother, but for different reasons. She had so coveted him for his cruelly and strength, but now there was Cell. This creature was stronger and had the ability to be even crueler than Frieza. Not to mention he was much more physical attractive in her eyes. That man had brought her to the edge of death. It had been very pleasurable to the kai in a way that was very rare to her.

And she knew his weakness: Frieza. That is why he would replace Frost. To be used as a tool to break that wonderful android. She would start with the icejin's death. Yes, she knew exactly what she would do.

"I'll make him kill Frieza." She purred to herself, removing her near-solid frozen robe and stepping into the frigid bath, with Frost still floating in the opposite end of the tub. "He can put those strong hands around that one's neck." She laughed and sunk down to her neck in the water. "And I'll watch the look in his eye when he chokes the life out of his own lover. I might do the same for that half-breed monkey and that pathetic excuse for a kai. Frost!" The kai used her long tail to knock the icejin out of the tub. The female icejin coughed and choked, struggling to her feet.

"Y-yes, my mistress." Frost manage to cough out.

Uzinira spoke to her in icejin "To drink, bring something. Strong it should be. Go it may then."

Frost nodded vigorously, "See its little son may this icejin then?"

"Cooler if that is it's wish. Frieza, no it may not."

Frost's face darkened with anger and she turned to retrieve her owner's alcohol. Uzinira hissed.

"Protest? Questions it's master it does?"

Frost turned and fell to her knees, "Frost begs for its master's forgiveness. No questioning it does."

Uzinira laughed, "Good. Its time as favored is done. To lose Frost, nothing it would be. If it wants to live in the castle and not hell, it does as its told."

The icejin turned and moved over to a marble cabinet. Opening it revealed a multitude of different types of alcohol from all across the universe. Frost grabbed the strongest of the lot and a single wine glass. She brought both items to her mistress. Uzinira took the plain glass goblet and smashed it on the side of the icejin's face. The kai then took the broken stem of the glass and stabbed it into the other woman's arm. Frost winced in pain but did not react; She knew that it would be less painful this way.

Snatching the bottle and drinking directly from it, the kai spat at Frost, in icejin, "Go."

Frost turned and walked out of the marble bathroom. Once outside the room, she pulled the broke glass from her arm. The woman seethed with anger and hatred. Not at her mistress, she was far too much of a zealot to ever distrust her kai. But at her son, Frieza. That brat was taking everything away from her. Uzinira had already told her that her son would be replacing her. Now her owner was taking an interest in that thing Frost's son was sleeping with. That creature was not even their kind. It was just some lower life form.

It enrage the icejin enough to know her younger son was attracted only to other males, but to consort with lower beings? Uzinira took great pleasure in reminding Frost of this fact, even telling her that her older son sometimes partook in said activity, with both females and males. The kai often threatened to make her watch this act as punishment when the icejin's temper got the best of her. And Frost only believed that to get worse now that her mistress possessed both her sons. And that thing...

Frost growled and started down the long hall. This part of the castle was Uzinira's private chambers. It had few rooms and was very tiny in comparison to the rest of the fortress. There was the amber throne room, the jade observation room, the marble bathroom and bed chamber, the adventurite torture chamber, the cat's eye holding cells, and the long ruby hallway that connected to all of them. Frost was headed to the observation room in hopes the pain of others would ease her own.

**Meanwhile:**

The icejin felt her presence. He knew she had walked past his cell, and breathed a sigh of relief as she continued on down the hall. He was still in pain from his last beating. Never did the icejin think he could hurt so much in death.

Cooler sat up from the red-cat's eye floor. This room was the largest of the four prison cells. It was a measly fourteen by fourteen foot cubical room, with no windows and a single dim light source. When closed, the door blended smoothly with the rest of walls. The icejin shared this cell with his father and an odd saiyan woman, who were both sleeping.

His mother's presents vanished and put him at ease. She must be too pissed at Frieza to think about torturing him or his father. The icejin looked over to his father. The once proud king now sat against the wall of this room, battered and broken, sleeping with his arms crossed over his chest.

His father did nothing now but lament his past. The huge icejin often openly cried about it, blaming himself for his children deaths and the atrocities he had allowed them to commit. The king blamed himself for them being there, in this nightmare. Cold blamed himself for his children living through hell only to end up going to hell. The icejin believe he deserved every bit of torture he received.

Cooler knew his father was wrong. It was not Cold's fault they had died: it was Frieza's. They would not even be in this cell, being tortured for amusement if it was not for that bastard. And now his father was just a broken old man; that was Frieza's fault too.

Cold woke up with a start. Obviously, he was waking from a nightmare as he so often did now. The older icejin blinked his eyes and shook his head.

The king looked over to his older son, "Your brother is here."

Cooler scoffed, "I know."

The saiyan woman, who was sleeping on her side with her head resting on Cold's thigh. She was what some in that place referred to as an 'import'. At times people in hell would learn of Uzinira and her fortress and believe it was some sort of way out and willingly be sent there. Most realized that was a horrible mistake, as did this woman.

She opened her eyes and grumbled something. The saiyan stretched out like a cat, then sat up. She popped her neck and yawned obnoxiously. Everything this saiyan did was obnoxious. Eating, talking, crying, walking. She even slept obnoxiously. Cooler despised her, but his father, on the other hand, very much enjoyed her company. In fact, his father and this female saiyan had grown quiet fond of each other. That thought made the younger icejin ill.

"What's up, old man?" The woman groggily snorted, scratching her backside. _Disgusting monkey_, Cooler thought.

"My younger son," Cold sighed, looking as if he would cry. "They've captured him, Fasha."

The woman jumped up, "What are we going to do?" She stood tall, hands on her hips, legs out in a sort of super hero pose. "Come on! We've put up with this too long! There has to be a way out."

Cooler grumbled. "Come on! We go through this every other day, monkey-girl. There is no way out. We can't defeat a god. Besides didn't you once fight _against_ my brother?"

Fasha turned red with anger, the fur on her tail standing on end. She pointed and yelled, "Shut up! I'm a full grown fucking woman! I was killing people and eating their babies when you were still shittin' your pants! Even way before that! And well, that was then! This is now, dumb fuck!"

Cold covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Cooler, Fasha. Please, don't fight. Fasha, a lady shouldn't say such things, and we both know you've never eaten a baby."

The saiyan woman flopped down on the floor, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I thought about it..."

Despite his discontent and being in this nightmarish place, Cooler did feel a little better with the woman there. He hated Fasha, but she made his father smile, even in this place worse than hell. The torture had broken down his father, but it did not even seem to effect the saiyan at all. She was just as loud and obnoxious as the day they had all met. She was the last little bit that let his father hold on. Even though Uzinira and Frost used Cold and Fasha's closeness against the two, she never lost hope at all. Cooler knew that eventually, when his father got too attached to that saiyan, Uzinira would take her away. And that would destroy Cold once and for all.

"There _has_ to be a way out of here." the female saiyan huffed, picking at the black jumpsuit she was wearing., "I am so sick of this place."

Cooler shook his head, "You just don't get it."

Fasha stood up, looking grim. The icejin were both taken back by this; Fasha was hardly ever serious in anyway. She turned to them, "You can't just give up. If you do, we might as well just let ourselves become like that green lizard with the white eyes. Besides, we have help now."

"What do you mean? Frieza?" Cooler laughed, "That fool is the reason my father and I are here! And come to think of it, you too!"

The saiyan shook her head. "Nope. We're here and it's our own faults. We didn't have to do what we did. We went to hell because of what we did."

Cooler stood up and went to say more, but his father held made a gesture for him to be quite. Cold lowered his eyes, "Cooler, if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"Father! It's Frieza's-"

"Enough!" Cold was on his feet. His loud voice was amplified by the empty room, causing both Cooler and Fasha to flinch. The icejin king shook and yelled at his son, "Stop blaming your brother! This is my fault. The things you went through, what your mother did to you two, was my fault. I was afraid of her. I let her torture the both of you so she wouldn't do it to me. And you think you had it bad?" Cooler went to speak but his father cut him off. "She did unspeakable things to your brother. She let _other people_ do things to him. All she did was beat on you! Why do you think he... You know what? I don't know why I'm wasting my breath. You grew up to be just like your mother. And that's my fault too."

The younger icejin was horrified. "Father...I..."

"I spoiled both of you because of my guilt." the icejin king slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. "What you did, what happened to you both, it was my fault. So, don't blame Frieza for this."

**Meanwhile:**

Vegeta and Frieza sat, back to back, on blue-cat's eye floor. The perfectly cubical room was dim and cold. The saiyan looked about, deep in his own thoughts.

"Vegeta?"

Looking over his shoulder at the icejin, Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"N-nothing. Never mind."

Vegeta sighed, "No, okay? For the hundredth time, I'm not recovered enough to get us out of here. I don't like being here anymore than you do!"

"That's not it really. I was just...I'm sorry, Vegeta. For-"

Vegeta snapped around, "Don't. Just don't. You're talking like we're going to die here. Don't say anymore, we are not dying here. When we get back to earth, you can bawl on my boots all you want."

Frieza smiled a little, "Okay."

The saiyan looked back down at the floor. Had Frieza just tried to apologize to him? He looked back at the icejin, who was staring intently at the floor. Frieza had changed a lot. Never had the ex-tyrant seem so weak or pathetic, openly crying and panicking. What had changed him so much? The saiyan prince then realized that Frieza was crying.

"For fuck sakes! What is it now?" Vegeta jeered.

"Shut up. Just leave me alone."

"Oh, now your going to be a douche again?" The saiyan chuckled, "What happened to the whole 'I'm sorry, 'Geta' thing?"

Frieza slid around, tears flowing down his porcelain-like face. He grimaced and hissed at the saiyan, "What part of 'leave me alone' is too hard for you to comprehend? Or am I expecting too much from a stupid fucking monkey?"

Vegeta smacked Freiza across the face so hard the icejin was thrown to one side. The small alien did not get back up; he lay on the cold stone floor, sobbing. The saiyan shook his head and scoffed, "What is wrong with you?"

"I want to see Cell." The icejin said, then began bawling loudly; He curled up in a ball, wrapping his tail around his legs. Vegeta turned his back to Frieza, trying to ignore his crying. He wanted Frieza to shut up. He wanted out of this hell-hole. He wanted to wring that bitch-kai's neck.

_I want to see Bulma,_ Vegeta suddenly thought, feeling a hard lump in his throat.

**Meanwhile:**

Cell sat against the wall of the small green-cat's eye room. He was still rather weak from his last encounter with that kai's metal cables. Angry and nervous, he was not sure what to do. The android began pulling out his eyelashes. The very few times he had been nervous, and sometimes when he got bored, he did this.

"Ew. Stop that!" Gohan, who was standing against the opposite wall, shuddered and said. "My dad does that and it grosses me out. Knock it off!"

Ignoring the saiyan, Cell continued plucking out an eyelash and blowing it off his fingers. Gohan scoffed and shook his head. This went on a while. The saiyan paced back and forth, but it was only a six foot space. The android pulling at his eyes, blowing eyelashes over the room.

The young half-saiyan flopped down on the floor. He looked over to the android, who was still picking at his eyes.

"How many wishes are you going to make?"

Cell stopped plucking his eyes, "What?"

"Well, my mom used to say that when an eyelash falls out and you blow it away, you make a wish." Gohan said, wondering if he would ever see his mom again.

Cell looked down at the eyelash between his fingers, trying to grasp that. He had trouble with abstract concepts like that. They were fairly new to him. Like caring for another person.

"Gohan," Cell blew the eyelash away. "What's it like to be in love?"

The saiyan almost jumped up off the floor, shocked at the question the android popped out of nowhere. He blinked, "Wha..?"

The artificial human sighed, "Sorry, forget it."

Gohan, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being alone with the android, decided to continued the conversation, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I don't know and I thought you would."

_This is about Frieza_, Gohan thought, feeling a little less nervous. "Well, it's kinda hard to say. I mean, it's pretty much like who ever it is just becomes every thing to you. And it becomes hard to see what you ever did without them." The half-saiyan thought a second, " You just want to protect them. You'd die for this person. And part of it is wanting what's best for this person, no matter what that means. Even if it's not what you want..." Gohan sighed and looked down at his feet, quiet for a second. " It's not always great, sometimes it really sucks. Sometimes they might do stupid shit, or worry you to death. Or a lot of both."

"Like the Supreme Kai?"

Gohan was silent. He nodded slowly, still focused on his feet. Thinking about the situation, the half-saiyan was confused. It seemed like it was his and the kai's fault. Shin was the one who had said no in the first place, but Gohan had pushed it. Maybe it was all his fault...

Cell pulled out another lash, "I understand. Frieza does dumb things sometimes. Makes me want to strangle him."

"So, you think you're in love with Frieza?"

Resting his hands on his knees, Cell looked down at the floor. He seemed a little confused, "I... Well, if it's like you say, yes."

"Why'd you bring him here then?"

The android's eyes flashed. He looked back down, "He wouldn't stay behind. There was nothing I could do." Cell smiled, "He's very stubborn."

Gohan smirked a little. He did not speak but he knew Cell was right. The android was in love with Frieza. It actually made the saiyan feel better because Cell had changed, as well as his alien companion. The irony was that the two had learned to value life though each other.

**Meanwhile:**

Goku tried powering up. He was only able to get up to super-saiyan two, and that was not enough. The saiyan sat back down on the floor, trying to relax and get back his strength. Getting enough strength, he could punch through the walls of the cell. The thing would be to get that way before something else happened.

The Supreme Kai was curled up, his legs tucked to his chest, sitting with his back to the corner of the room. He had not spoken since Uzinira had exposed his intentions.

Goku looked to the kai, "Are you okay?"

Shin nodded. The saiyan shook his head, "I don't think so. Are you worried about Gohan?"

The kai sobbed loudly, "I'm sorry! This-this is all my fault." Goku put a hand on the kai's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You made a mistake. There's nothing we can do now." The saiyan tried his best to calm the small kai, "We just got to get out of here."

"I'm sorry I lied. I-I didn't..."

Goku put out a hand, "No. Don't worry about it now." He looked toward the tiger's eye walls, "We may not be able to instant transmit out of here, but these walls are just stone, even if they are reinforced. If I can power up just a bit more I can smash them."

The kai nodded and wiped his eyes. Goku stood up and started to power up again.

**Meanwhile:**

Fasha grimaced, "Cooler, why do you have to be such an ass?" The lady saiyan was leaning with her arm around King Cold's neck, leaning her head against his. "Take it easy, old man." She purred to Cold. Her eyes burned at the younger icejin. Cold was sobbing, leaning his head on his arms.

Cooler looked down, guilty. Was his father right? Did he become like his mother? The icejin prince felt tears forming in his eyes.

Fasha saw this and she walked over, putting an arm around the other icejin. She took a hold of his hand, "I'm sorry, kid. This place...I'm-I'm going to get you guys out of here!" She got up and walked to the wall that was the door. She balled her fists and slammed them against the wall. The lady saiyan growled and braced herself, smashing her fist harder this time. Of course, nothing happened. Fasha continued beating the wall, determined to break though it.

"I'm...not staying...here...ANOTHER DAY!" The saiyan yelled as she pounded the wall. Cooler turned his back to her. She did this every so often and the icejin knew how it would end. The saiyan would smash up her hands and spend the next day or so bawling loudly.

"DIE WALL!" Fasha mashed her hands into the wall. The wall cracked. Cooler spun around so fast, his tail wrapped around his legs. A deep, spidery crack formed on the red stone wall. The woman's face lit up with joy. She laughed and smashed the wall again and again.

"Die, you sumbitch wall!" Fasha giggled and continued beating. More cracks formed. The wall made a grinding noise and above where the woman was hitting it, a fist came though the wall. Cold was on his feet in an instant and Cooler stepped back.

"Whoa!" Fasha jumped back. Whoever it was pulled their fist out of the wall. Fasha moved over and looked out of it. A man in orange and blue outfit with long golden hair stood there.

"Wha? Are you a super-saiyan?" Her eyes broadened, "Could you let us out?"

He blinked and nodded. Fasha stepped back. The wall buckled, cracking. It looked like safety glass, spidery cracks forming all over it. The icejin and the saiyan woman backed up. The wall buckled again; This time it shattered. Tiny pieces of cat's eye flew all over.

"Goku?" Cooler flinched at the sight of the saiyan. Fasha looked back from the super saiyan to Cooler.

"You should just run. Things are going to get rough here." The super saiyan spoke in a perfectly calm voice.

Fasha balled her fist and took a confident stance, "I'm going to help you! That nasty bitch has a lot to answer for!" Cold put a hand on her shoulder, "No, he's right. Let's go."

The saiyan move on to the green colored wall and punched it. Fasha watched in awe. A real super saiyan, and he was perfectly sane. She could not make herself walked away. Cold gently tugged on her arm.

"Come on, Fasha."

"No, old man, we should help. They could get us out of here." She grabbed hold of the large icejin's hand. The super saiyan broke though the green-cat's eye wall. A young man and a strange green creature climbed out of the cell. Goku then moved to the blue wall, shattering it with one hit. From this room, came out another saiyan and an icejin. Cold stopped tugging at Fasha's arm.

"Frieza?"

The pale icejin turned toward them, "Daddy? DADDY!" He ran and jumped up on Cold, the older icejin catching him in his arms. Frieza cried and hugged his father, rambling in icejin.

"It's okay, Frieza." Cold patted his sons back, "I'm glad your okay. We are going to get out of here now." Setting his son down, he turned to Goku. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for getting out of these cages." Cooler smirked to himself at the irony of that.

Goku nodded, "Stick close if you want to help. Just keep out of the way." He turned and started walking toward the throne room.

Cooler moved over to his brother. Frieza turned to his older brother, unsure what to expect. Cooler threw his arms around his younger brother, "I'm sorry." Frieza hugged his brother back. The older icejin prince let go of his brother and stepped away. Fasha ran over and gave Frieza a huge, rough saiyan hug. Frieza flinched in surprise.

"Sorry," She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Everybody else was hugging you. I felt left out."

Cold laughed, surprising the others. "Frieza, this is Fasha. She's just, well, a little obnoxious."

Cell walked up behind Frieza, staying a bit back, unsure. The icejin noticed the android and ran over, throwing his arms around Cell's waist.

"I was so scared. Are you okay?" Cell knelt down to be face to face with Frieza. The icejin slashed his claws across the other being's face, snarling.

"Don't you ever leave me alone like that again!" His face began turning slightly purple, Frieza growled, "And you ever agree to anything this stupid again and I'll kill you!"

Blood trickled down the side of Cell's face; He reached up and touched it, then looked at it on his hand. He was shocked and was not sure at all what to do, "Frieza..?"

Throwing his arms around the other's neck, Frieza cried. Cell wrapped his arms tight around the sobbing icejin. Shortly, Cell gently pushed Frieza back, "Come on, let's get out of here." Frieza and Cell moved to catch up with the rest, who were half way down the hall already.

Fasha bounce up to the super saiyan's side. "Are you all saiyans?" She asked him. He looked to the side. His eyes traveled back forward.

"Yes."

The lady saiyan turned to Vegeta. She tilted her head, inspecting him.

Vegeta growled at her, "What?"

"You're Prince Vegeta, aren't you?" Fasha said, like she just figured out some big secret.

"Yes."

Cold looked over at the woman, "Fasha, quit annoying people."

The Supreme Kai and Gohan were walking side by side, silent. The kai looked up at the taller saiyan, "Gohan, I..."

"No, don't. We can talk later." the half-saiyan put a hand on the kai's shoulder.

Goku reached the end of the hall, standing before the amber door way to the throne room. He punched the door, sending it flying away.

**Else where:**

Uzinira sat strait up. She had passed out on her bed. Having an odd feeling, she got up and threw on some cloths. She ran to her small observation room in her bedroom. Flipping on the televisions, tuning them to the holding cells.

"Mother fuck!" She yelled, seeing them empty. "Where the fuck is Frost? I shouldn't have to do everything!" The kai ran out of the small room and into her bedroom. Aurora was standing like a statue in the corner. That was the down side of her machine-like thrall: She never did anything but what she was told.

"Hey dipshit!" Uzinira growled at the dark-green icejin, "Get your ass to the throne room. And if you see Frost on the way, break her fucking neck!"

The thrall icejin turned and ran out of the bedroom. Uzinira threw open a steel cabinet; It held a suit of armor, forged from some sort of black metal that seemed to be liquid. She sneered and took the armor out.

**Else where:**

Frost woke up. She sat up on the ruby couch, sensing a huge power level coming her way. The icejin trembled. There was no way she was sticking around for this. Uzinira had secret passages in the building. She found one that lead directly to the royal bathroom. She would hide out in there until this blew over. She was not so sure she had faith in the kai anymore. Uzinira was too overconfident and this time may end badly.

The icejin opened the door and went into the passage. She was seething now. First, she was to be replaced by her son, then she makes her get rid of Sliver, her adopted daughter. Although, they had never met in life, Frost loved that vicious little lyoden.

_All that little kitty wanted was to play with Cooler,_ the queen thought. _I wasn't even allowed to tell her he was here._

"She killed my little kitty." Frost whined to herself, sitting in the hidden tunnel. The icejin sneered. She would get her revenge. Frost would get back her kitty. She would punish her pathetic family and that filthy saiyan woman.

Frost scratched her claws against the floor. That saiyan bitch. Uzinira had, on many occasions, reminded the former queen that her husband cared deeply for that woman. Even going as far as making Cold tell Frost how much more he cared for Fasha than he ever did her. The kai had even made her watch as they...

Frost growled and jumped to her feet heading toward the bathroom, not wanting to finish that thought. She would have her revenge. Then she would spend her afternoons drowning Uzinira.

**Meanwhile:**

Goku stopped, "I don't know how to get out of here. We'll have to ask Uzinira."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "What? Are you suggesting we wait here for her?"

"Yes."

The Supreme Kia nodded, "Unfortunately, this is the only way. As long as she holds the spells that prevents us from transmitting, we can't get out."

"Right. And she should know we're out by now." Goku said calmly.

Fasha smiled broadly, "Let her come! I'll beat her skinny ass!" Cold put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, giving him a warm smile.

"Let them handle this. They are most capable." He smiled back at her. "It shouldn't take long."

Cooler and Vegeta stood either side of Goku. Both of them, arms crossed over their chests, looked grim. Gohan stood behind his father, with the small kai, Shin, clinging to his arm. Cell and Frieza stood side by side, their face as dark as everyone elses. Fasha and Cold behind the rest. All of them, standing before Uzinira's empty throne.

Then, in a flash of black smoke, Uzinira appeared. She was wearing black armor. It was a full-body, metal suit that resemble icejin's natural armor in their second form. The metal the armor was made of had an almost liquid look to it. The suit covered all of the kai's body, with the exception of her face. She grinned evilly and stood on the seat of her throne, tail swishing in anticipation.

"Well, this is an interesting turn." She laughed. "So, it seems the only way out is through me. Pity."

The kia screeched and metal coils shot from the floor, wrapping Goku. Using only his aura, the super saiyan three knocked them off. The kai jumped down in front of him, snarling.

"You think you're so cool? I guess I'll just have to beat you to death!" She jumped at Goku. They started throwing a storm of punches at each other, moving at lighting speed. They rose into the air, fighting all the way. The kai and the saiyan were at perfect odds with each other. Uzinira was extremely powerful. Goku was just as powerful.

Uzinira whipped her tail around and grabbed Goku's leg. She threw the saiyan to the ground, smashing into the amber floor, leaving a crater. He quickly recovered, jumping back up to her. The saiyan swung a punch at the kai. She caught his hand; she swung with her other hand and Goku caught hers. The two struggled against each others powerful grasp, shaking the tower itself with the clash of their power.

"Don't you get it, saiyan? You can't-" The dark kai was cut short a chi blast to the side of her face. Catching her by surprise, she was knocked back a bit. Uzinira turned her gaze to the source of the blast. Vegeta stood defiantly, hands still up.

"Ah, yes. You insects are still here." She smirked, "What do you say we give you something to occupy your time?"


	7. The true face of a kai

_Chapter 7._

Uzinira smiled insanely. She raised her hands, and the room trembled. The pillars in the room fell over, crumbling and shattering. Chunks of amber flew everywhere and dust filled the air. The kai cackled and the walls in the room started to break apart. Through the newly formed holes in the amber walls, poured out like water, thousands of icejins in every size, color, and form.

"Circle in!" Vegeta yelled over the deafening sound of the thousands of dead aliens closing in on them. The small group looked like a single speck of dust in a sea of thrashing tails, and roaring beast. Forming a circle, backs to their allies, the fighters were being slowly closed in on.

"So, you think your friends can hold out?" The female kai goaded the super saiyan. "I know mine can."

Goku, in his super saiyan three form, looked at the evil kai confidently, "I think your pride will be your downfall."

The woman frowned, "You stupid monkey. Their blood is on your hands." She snapped her fingers and the sea of icejins became a raging maelstrom.

"Here they come!" Gohan called in warning.

"YE-AH!" Fasha squealed, almost in joy. "Come get some!" Cold stood back to back with the saiyan, smiling at her reaction to the situation. The two of them punched away the creatures that jumped at them, holding their position. Cooler and Vegeta had already dove into the crowd, throwing icejins as they went. Gohan, keeping Shin close to him, stood his ground, only defending himself and the kai. Cell, who was in the air, was fighting in multiform with six different icejins. Frieza fought along side which ever of the six Cells need his help at the moment as even more of the icejins swarmed on them.

Goku kept his focus on the kai, "They will be fine. Three of them are already dead."

"So are my pets. They won't stop."

"If I beat you, they will." The saiyan smirked. Uzinira roared and smashed her fist into the saiyan's gut. Goku took the blow, wincing only a bit. He spun and threw an uppercut, knocking her up further in the air. The woman whipped her tail around like a lash, catching Goku in the face. He was hardly affected despite the red welt on his face. The two clashed in a flurry of punches.

The situation below was taking a step toward dire. The icejins kept falling in, millions of them. If the fighters knocked out one, ten would replace it. The aliens that were downed would get back up in a few minutes. The group was being overrun by the relentless assault of the creatures.

Cell had to re-merge himself. Frieza had powered himself up to full, but was still starting to wear down. Gohan and Shin had taken to the air, more running now than fighting. Fasha and Cold had nearly disappeared in the mess of aliens. Cooler and Vegeta were forced to rely on each other.

"Vegeta, that saiyan woman." Cooler yell to the other, smashing another icejin with his tail, "She still has her tail!"

"Wha..." The saiyan prince jumped up out of fray. He threw a powerball up into high ceiling. "WOMAN!"

Cold flung a group of icejins into the air off of himself and the saiyan. Fasha jumped up on his shoulder, "WHAT? WHAT DO YO-" She saw the glowing orb and stopped dead; her jaw slacked. Her eyes turned red and she growled.

"Cold...Get away..." The saiyan managed to rasp out, falling off of the icejin's shoulder. She started to grow in size, and black fur sprouted over her body. Cold stood eyes widening as the woman grew huge, rising above him. Her black jumpsuit split and tore apart, not being made to stretch as normal saiyan armor might. She towered over the large icejin king, making him look like a small child. The saiyan-ape roared and swung her huge arms, throwing icejins, including Cold, away from her. She threw the creatures and punched others. Growling and roaring, the raging ape-woman cleared a huge space. Cold, getting up out of a pile of downed aliens, watched in awe.

Goku and Uzinira clashed. The two smashed each other with blows powerful enough to destroy mountains. Moving at speeds too fast for a normal person to see, the fighters were at perfects odds with each other. The saiyan knew he had to shake things up or he would never win. His super saiyan three form was finite; He only had a about ten more minutes that he could maintain the form.

Fasha was slowing the advance but not turning the tables for them. She was already covered with icejins, having trouble shaking them off as they were clinging to her fur. Cold tried to blast them off of the great ape but was beginning to tire. Cooler was on the floor, being stomped and trampled by their attackers. Cold turned and shot a huge chi-blast, knocking the icejins attacking his son down. Vegeta jumped down near Cold and Fasha.

"We'll have to stick together!" Vegeta huffed angrily, "Just try not to get in the woman's way." Cooler moved in with the rest. Frieza and Cell were directly over head.

"Focus on helping Fasha," Cold said, jerking an icejin off the great-ape by it's tail. "She's the only one with a foot hold."

The others took the king advice and kept the icejins from bringing the ape-woman down. Whether she was able to comprehend or not that her friends were helping her, great-ape Fasha focused on attacking icejins. She grabbed the creatures and threw them. She snapped them out of the air with her powerful jaws, shook them, and tossed them aside. She threw everything she had at icejin riot.

Uzinira laughed in Goku's face, "I know you are losing power by the second. And soon you and tho-" She was cut short when a third-form icejin struck her, flung by the rampaging ape below. Taking advantage of the fact that the kai was disoriented, Goku instant transmitted behind her. The saiyan brought both of his fist down on the kai's head, shattering the sable metal helm like it was delicate glass. Uzinira tumbled out of the sky, end over end, landing in her throne. She lay unmoving, slumped across the chair laying like she had the first time they had seen her. This time however, it was unclear if she was even alive.

The army of icejins stopped dead. Standing unsure what to do, most turned to face their fallen mistress. Others began to flee; Some were still fighting the raging saiyan-ape. But for the most part, they stood dumbfounded; The idea that someone had bested the very goddess herself to much for them to comprehend.

Cell looked over to Frieza, "Do you think it's over?"

Frieza looked forward to the throne. His face grim, he shook his head. "Not yet. Look."

Uzinira sat up in her throne. She slumped her head up. A twisted smile crossed her face and she clapped her hands slowly. "Well done. Well done indeed." She let out a cackling laugh and shouted in icejin. The flood of creatures began to turn tail and run. As quickly as the millions of aliens had poured into the room, they went out again. The fallen kai wiped a trickle of black blood from under her nose, smearing it on her cheek. She sat back in her throne, a disturbing look on her face. The woman looked elated.

Goku floated before the kai, returning to his normal state. "Let us go. I don't want to have to kill you."

Uzinira let out a scream of mad laughter, "Are you still under the delusion that you have a choice?"

The saiyan stood his ground, "You are not in control of this anymore. You're desperate and will try anything."

The kai sat forward, snickering a little, "That's what your feeble little chimp brain came up with? Let me show you just how much control I have here." She raise a hand in the air. Metal cables wrapped themselves around Goku. However, these were made from the same black metal the kai's armor was. Goku could feel his energy being drained like before, only a thousand times faster. The saiyan was jerked violently out of the air and down to the ground below. He hit the amber floor, cracking it.

"Oh, this is a different set of bonds," the kai said relaxing in her throne. "This metal reacts to your very genetic code itself. It finds the fastest way to drain your energy, then gives it to me. And there will be no breaking loose this time. Even if I died these will hold you." She looked to the rest of the group and smiled broadly. Metal tentacles wrapped around them all jerking them to the ground, draining them of their energy in seconds. The bonds that held the others down weakened them so that they could not move, but did not paralyze them completely as before. And instead of shocking them, it burned painfully like frost-bite. Within a second, they were all lying helpless on the cold stone floor. That is all except Cell.

Cell flew full speed at the kai. He stopped dead in front of her, hovering face to face with the deranged creature. "Nice try, but I'm an artificial life form made from the cells of others. You were better off with the other cables."

Uzinira only smiled, "Ah so they can't focus on you. Too many different things in you." The kai laughed loudly, "So, are you going to challenge me all by yourself?"

"If I have to," Cell looked back at Frieza, who was curled up and bound tightly on the amber floor. Turning back to the kai, he knew what he had to do.

"But I know you had something else in mind," the android said, his face stone. "I have a deal for you."

The kai's face lit up, "Oh is that so?"

"I will stay in Frieza's place."

Frieza screamed and fought weakly against the metal tendrils holding him, "No! NO! Don't! No!" He continued to scream in icejin. Cell ignored him, not even reacting to his pleas. The evil kai smiled broadly and shook her head.

"Very tempting, but no dice." She leaned back in the chair, and closed her eyes. "The truth is, I couldn't stand to have just one of you now. I need you both." She nodded and crossed her hands over her chest, "You see, you two are like Cold and his saiyan girlfriend down there. Keeping them together has slowed the process of breaking their spirits, so I get more out of them. And it's so much more fun to make people who care about each other torture one another. Cold, why don't you tell them how many times I had you drown Fasha in my tub? Or what about the time I had her break your neck?"

The icejin king hiss, "Fuck yourself!"

"You see?" She opened her eyes and leaned forward, "It's the fact you care for that animal that makes me want him all the more."

Cell sneered at the woman, "What make you think I care about him at all? So I got some from him; like he can't be replaced."

Frieza stopped yelling and struggling. He was horrified that Cell would say anything so cold about him. The icejin shook his head. _Cell didn't mean that; he could never have meant that,_ Frieza told himself, choking back tears.

"You bastard!" Cold roared and fought his bonds. He could not believe this creature. To say such horrible things right there in front of Frieza. Fasha, who was now back to normal and completely naked, called over to the older icejin.

"Cold, let him be." She had tears in her eyes and spoke quietly, "Just let it be."

Uzinira giggled like an insane school-girl, "Oh is that so? Really? Why don't you tell me more?"

Cell grinned at the kai, "Yeah, I played on his emotions a little. We had a good run. He's not bad; I'll give him that. But I'd rather not waste time with him any longer."

Frieza screamed and sobbed, "You-you can't mean that! You said-"

"I never said anything I meant," Cell cut him short. "You started this. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I just have lost my appetite for you." He turned back to the kai, "So what do you say? I mean, it's not like he's gone forever. He'll die eventually and come back to us. I'm just really sick of seeing him at the moment."

"Oh, how charming you are!" The kai smiled, "And how so full of shit you are. You think I'd buy that crap your spouting? The only reason I let you prattle on is because how much it hurt Frieza." She looked past the android to Frieza, "Hey, don't worry. This will be nothing compared to all the fun we will have later."

Cell was furious. It was bad enough he had to say those thing; things that made him physically ill to say. And for Frieza to have to listen. Then only to have that kai throw them back in his face. He knew that this was a battle of wits, and he was losing. Uzinira smiled at him, her eyes alight with joy. This woman was exactly what Cell and Frieza had both been: she took absolute delight in terrorizing others. Frieza had done those things to take out the anger from his tortured past. Cell had done those things because he was created to. So why did she do this? _Maybe,_ Cell thought._ I could use that against her._

"It must have been terrible for you," Cell smirked at the kai. "I know, when I had my hands around your throat, you had a moment of panic. To feel fear, it must have been the first time in a long time."

"Yes. It's been centuries." She smirked. "You know, it was rather nice though. I do so enjoy being strangled."

Cell's stomach turned at the thought. He held his composure, "Centuries? So it's taken you this long to not cower away from something?"

The kai chuckled, shaking her head, "I know what you're up to. You think your going to talk your way out of this, try to bring out my fears. Well, unlike your dear icejin pet, I do not have a reason I do what I do. Well, I guess I have a reason." She shrugged, "It's simple: I like it. It gets me off."

The android smiled, "I know what it is you are scared of."

"What is that exactly?"

"Losing the thrill of uncertainty." Cell looked dead in the kai's eyes, "You don't like being totally in control."

The dark kai's ruby eyes widened. She grimaced and sat back in her throne. "So what? Not like you'll win anyway, but if there is no challenge you might as well all be Aurora. And she is so damned boring."

"So, what do you say we play a little game of chance?" Cell smiled, but he was terrified. Not really fear for his physical well-being, but more that what he had in mind was a horrible risk. He saw no other way, however. He would have to throw it all on this and hope the kai played along. And by the rules.

Uzinira was intrigued. This one was so hard to read. He was no icejin, clearly, but he was as clever as one. She had to hand it to Dr. Gero: he had done one hell of a job. Maybe when this situation was under control she'd bring in the good doctor to see what his greatest creation had been up to. The kai grinned, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"First, I want you to say that this is final. If I win, I win. No changing your mind." Cell's face was dark and his eyes were starting to show his worry, "And the same goes the other way: If you win there is no more resistance."

Uzinira only grinned.

"Say it."

She waved her hand, "Okay, okay. I swear that this is it. Final show down and all that jazz. Winner take all."

"Fine. Now here's whats on the table: I win, you let all of us leave. You win, Frieza and I stay. Deal?"

"No." Uzinira laughed cruelly, "I win, you all stay here. I kinda like those saiyans. And little Shin, well, he's pissed me off for the last time."

Cell thought a moment. There was really not much he could do. This was his last chance, and it was a gamble. Uzinira was not like any enemy he had fought in the past, so he had to take this at a different angle. There was no way he could beat her in battle. And giving the kai's disturbing nature, how she seemed like a child in attitude but her actions were that of psychopath, that his challenge would play right up her alley.

"I challenge you to a game of rock, paper, scissors."

Uzinira's jaw dropped and she nearly fell from her throne, "Wha-WHAT?"

Vegeta screamed from the floor, "You dumbshit factory reject! What the hell are you saying? Putting all our lives on a game of rock, paper, scissors!"

Freiza smiled to himself._ Cell, you are something else_, he thought, feeling comforted. He knew that kai could not resist a challenge like that. No self-respecting icejin could; it was too outrageous to walk away from.

"Don't do it, Cell!" The Supreme Kai yelled, "She'll cheat."

Uzinira put up her hand, "This is just too much; I'm going to love spending entirety with you! Okay, I accept your challenge, and I promise I won't cheat."

Cell knew she was telling the truth. The kai's fear of having no challenge in her life would keep her to that. The android had counted on that. Finally, he was on equal footing with the woman. She smiled and motioned with her hand. The lady saiyan was jerk up off the floor and appeared before them. Fasha was now clothed, however, wearing a black kimono adorned with rubies.

"She'll be the referee," Uzinira nodded toward the sayian. "Best two out of three, got it?"

The sayian nodded, "Okay. Ready? Go."

Cell threw rock. Uzinira threw paper.

Fasha swallowed hard, "Uzinira wins this one." The kai smirked. The android did not reached, only trying to stay focused. The others were counting on him; That was something he had never experienced before.

"Ready? Go."

Scissors and paper. Cell winning this round.

The female kai grinned wildly, "So, this is it then? Lets raise this a little. The stakes are oddly in my favor, so I'll give you a little more incentive. If you win this, all your friends get to leave, even this saiyan and Frieza's father and brother." She motioned to Fasha. "And not back to hell with them. I'm mean they get to live again."

Fasha gasped, "You mean that?"

Uzinira laughed loudly, "Yes, of course. It will be all the more crushing when you lose."

Cell stared at her flatly, "Or when you lose." With a dark chuckle, the evil kai nodded to Fasha.

"Go." the saiyan said with a tremble in her voice. Cell threw rock.

Suddenly, blackness filled the room. Cell was all alone in a void. The android tried to speak, but was unable. He felt himself falling rapidly, and it growing colder around him. Then he hit hard on an icy metal surface. Struggling to his feet, the android realized he was no longer in the amber throne room, but a massive metal hallway with an extremely high ceiling, at least a hundred feet. All along the corridor, were rows and rows of plain glass jars, each attached to some sort of machine. Each jar contained some strange, flame-like ethereal light.

"Souls," the voice of Uzinira said from behind him; But when he turned, the kai was not the beautiful being she had been. Before him stood a scarred and twisted creature. The left side of her face was fine, but from the edge of her nose to all the way back around to her left ear was scarred, clearly a burn scar. Scant patches of hair dotted her heavily scarred head, only her left bangs remained; she had no ear at all on the right side of her head. Her right eye was either gone or covered with scar tissue. She wore dusty gray robes, and stood even shorter than before; she had no tail and walked with a limp. She motioned with her right hand, scarred as well. "All you see before you is just part of the Ma'vahn."

"Where are the others?" Cell said, not caring for what the kai had said. Uzinira pointed with her left hand, scarred and skeletal, behind Cell. The artificial human turned to see all the saiyans, the supreme kai, and Frieza. Each of them bound loosely to the metal walls by wires and cables. All of them seem to be in a deep sleep, looking rather peaceful even.

"What-What's going on here?" The android shook his head.

Uzinira laughed, a rasping, harsh sound, "Don't you see? You friends, all these souls, even us. We were all in the Ma'vahn, a machine I designed. It taps strait into one's very soul, bringing you to an artificial world. Everything you experienced here was part of it. It's my own world. I can mold reality and those who reside inside perception of it."

"You mean we were in a simulation?" Cell's face show a countenance of disbelief.

The kai walk past Cell and down the corridor of jars. The android followed instinctively. The wretched little creature before him snickered to herself and wave a marred hand around the room. "Yes, my dear. All of it was fake. You see, I am entirely powerless outside of this damn...video game. I have a bit a magic left after my defeat, but not what I used to be."

"So, you use this thing to get back the illusion of power then?" Cell followed the kai farther down the hall. Uzinira shook her head and looked back at Cell with her only eye.

"All power is an illusion, you fool." She said with a grotesques smirk, "No matter how much you have you are always a slave to something. More often than not one's own desires prove to be one's undoing."

Cell ignored the kai's comment, "Where are we going?"

"Right here." Uzinira motioned to a row of the glass jars, the souls within them swirling madly. "I don't suppose you recognize these people?"

"I can't say I do."

The withered kai pulled on jar free from the machine and handed it to Cell. "Hold Cooler, will you dear?" Cell stared at the jar. the light inside it was now moving in erratic little loops. He wondered if that was normal, or if it was because the icejin was distressed. The female kai pulled another loose; She inspected it, then promptly shoved it in Cell's free hand.

"Carry that stupid saiyan too." She pulled loose a third jar, smirked at it and then shook it hard. The soul in the jar stopped swirling, hovering in the center. The small light seemed to shake and darken. She levitated up off the floor, then threw the jar down with all her might. It smashed and the soul inside dissipated into the air. Cell was had a faint feeling of a presence, one he did not like.

"Frost had that coming. Too bad she just returns to hell instead of disappearing completely," Uzinira said, as she pulled down a forth jar. "Well, now that we have these three, lets get the others then." The scarred kai turned and limped back they way the two had came. The android followed, quite puzzled.

"So, you are going to let us go?" he asked the tiny kai.

"Of course. I made a deal and you won." She peered over her shoulder again. "That _is_ what you want, right?"

"Yes, of course. I just don't understand-"

Uzinira stopped, but did not turn around. She stood stiffly, silently. The ruined little kai lifted the jar she was carrying to her face, staring deeply at the swirling soul. Finally, she spoke, seemingly more to the soul than to Cell.

"Don't you see?" She almost whispered, "You may be the victor, but I am the one who won this."

"What to you mean?"

The kai lowered the jar and continued walking, "Over eight millennia ago, I rule thousands of planets, billions of people. Their lives were mine to control. Everything I wanted I had ten times over. But it was not enough. I wanted _everything_. My machines and my slaves were never enough; they got boring. I wanted to rule the kais themselves. But I failed." As the approached the end of the hall were the others were still imprisoned, Uzinira turned back to Cell, "I used to be looked at with fear, respect, and even desire. Now all I see is revulsion and pity in the eyes of other. But you, in there or out here, I see something else." She smiled, "I see seething hatred, curious bewilderment, and even a bit of understanding." At the end of the hall sat a small desk and chair, both just plain metal. On the desk was a monitor and keyboard, both of which covered in some language Cell had never seen before. The kai sat the jar on the desk and sat herself down in the chair. "Set them here."

Cell did as he was told, then turned to the kai. He stood towering over the scarred tiny being, "None of this answers my question. How have you won?"

Uzinira sighed, "Have you not figured it out? I know you're a little naive but really." She tapped one of her bony fingers on one of the jars on the desk, "Are you much of a gamer?"

"No, not really."

The kai sighed again, looking tired. Everything she did seemed tired, like the actions of a old woman. "Well, I know you're a fighter so will go with this: Suppose you are fighting opponents and they are all incredibly easy. Not even the slightest bit of challenge. Now imagine that there is no one but these types to fight."

Cell began to realize what the kai was trying to say, "So you wanted me to beat you?"

"Winning or losing was irrelevant." She slumped back in the chair, "I needed you to challenge me. I needed to know that I may not win, that I lost because you were better, not because I let you."

Cell said nothing. A part of him felt remorse for her, even wondering if he may have been the same if he had not been defeated himself. It was disturbing concept to the android. The idea of living with a hunger that was unsatisfiable was one he was familiar with.

She stood up again, "I have another deal for you. Stay here with me. You can keep Frieza if you want. Here you could be a god. All I ask is for you to be my opponent. Think about it. We could have wars, espionage battles, skirmishes,one on one fights, the possibilities are endless. It'll be great."

"Until it gets old too," The android said coldly. "I often find that when a game gets boring, I stop playing."

"I can't." Uzinira scoffed, her eyes growing moist. "They took everything from me. And left me like this." She floated up face to face with Cell. "But you understand don't you? I bet even your beloved Frieza had to learn to look past your visage." She brushed a mauled, bony hand along side his cheek, "We're the same, you and I. Monsters, through and through. You won't be able to live in that world, not like this."

"I'll manage. It's better than hiding in a video game." Cell look coldly at the kai, but gently pushed her hand away. "Don't act like you did not deserve what you got."

"So," The kai slumped back into the chair. "That's the way it is then?"

"Yes."

Uzinira shrugged, "Fine. I guess I best send all of you on your way." She brushed her hand over the desk and knocked all three jars to the floor. They popped in succession, like firecrackers. Cell flinched and went to speak, but suddenly Cooler, Fasha, and Cold stood before him. Cold and Fasha were dressed in the battle-ragged clothing they had died in though, rather than what they had wore in the simulation. The others that were bound to the wall were turned loose and starting to wake up.

The fallen kai snapped her fingers and they all vanished, except Cell and The Supreme Kai. Shin looked at the other kai in surprise and disgust, "So, you didn't escape the blast..."

Uzinira spoke in a harsh tone, "So, did you enjoy your little adventure? The Grand Kai is going to want to know if you've learned you lesson."

The small purple kai's jaw dropped, "But...How?"

"Well," She smirked, "I tattled on you. I told him while you were all locked up." She turned to Cell, "And you. I'm giving you one last chance to take up my offer. Won't you reconsider?"

The android shook his head, "No."

"Fine," She rolled her eye. She snapped her finger again and the Supreme Kai vanished. Cell crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Well?"

Uzinira sighed, "Really? I know we connected on some level. I mean what am I to do?" An evil grin grew across the scarred face of the kai, "And besides, you and I both know you don't age. Frieza on the other hand..."

Cell said nothing. The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he let it go. It was not worth dwelling on. He would not let her use that against him.

But she was not ready to let it go, "It would be such a pity to have to watch him grow old and die, while you remain unchanged. If you stayed here, the Ma'vahn would stop that. Even if he died, you would never know."

"Say whatever it is you want. I'm not staying."

What was left of the kai's lips thinned, "Alright. But tell me just what is it that I'm suppose to do now?"

Cell looked at her, pity in his eyes now. The kai's face darkened and her scarred cheeks flushed with anger.

"Well, you control the game, why not just change the rules?" The android said flatly, turning his back to the kai. He tried focusing on someone familiar to instant transmit himself, growing bored of the kai's badgering. Uzinira shook her head and laughed again.

"Trust me that won't work," She grinned wide; that gave her the look of a rotting corpse. "Think about it. Here you could be whatever it is you wanted to be, you could have your dear Frieza forever, rule your own legion, and face an adversary worth your time on your own terms. There's no downside to this."

"Except the part where I stay trapped here and go as mad as you are." Cell turned back around and looked down at the withered little being, feeling even more sorry for her than before. He could not hate her now; Now that he knew what she really was: nothing more than a slave to her own ambition. "Just let me leave. That was the deal."

"Stay here."

Cell sighed, "Listen there are two options now; One, you let me leave or, two, I put you out of your misery."

Uzinira leaned back in the chair, wearing a slight smirk, "You do know that if you kill me, you're stuck here anyways?"

"I never said I'd kill you."

The kai got a puzzled look on her face. Cell smirked and held his left arm strait out from his side. Uzinira's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. She went to shout something, but the android launched a chi blast at the wall, shattering at least a couple dozen on the jar. The souls set loose dissipated into the frigid air. The kai fell to her hands and knees.

"No, no, please! Not the machine!" The wretched being begged at Cell's feet, like a junkie begging for a dollar. "I have nothing else! Please!"

"Let me go."

Uzinira sobbed loudly, "I can't! I need you!" Cell raised his right arm and blasted the jars on that side. The pathetic kai screamed and crawled over to the broken jars, fumbling with them. She tried futilely to reassemble the jars, nearly in a panic.

With cut and bleeding hands, the kai cried loudly, "Why? Why could you be so cruel?"

"I want to leave. I've had enough of your game."

"No! No I can't let you go!" She shook her head violently and nearly screamed. "I can't lose you! I'll die without you!"

The android jumped into the air and floated backward. He stopped about in the center of the great metal corridor. "I'm giving you one last chance."

The kai screamed and yelled in icejin, grabbing the metal chair that was near her and throwing it at the android. The chair fell about six feet short and the female kai screamed in frustration.

"No! Never!" Uzinira wailed and threw broken pieces of glass in Cell general direction. "I'll never let you go! I need you here with me!"

The android sighed. There was no way to reason with this being; she was insane. The least he could do for this poor creature was to take away the thing that had cause her so much pain and suffering. Cell unleashed a shock wave of energy; It ripped down the corridor in both directions, shattering all the jars and freeing all the trapped souls. Glass rained down, catching what little light remained and sparkling like snow flakes in moonlight. The android landed and walked over to the sobbing pile on the floor that was Uzinira.

"Why...why did you do this?" The kai rasped out, choking and coughing.

"Because you'd have done the same to me."

Peering with her eye from beneath her dusty robes, the kai let out what sound to be another laugh. "That I would have, my dear."

Cell shook his head, "It's done then; you are beaten. I won the game, so let me leave."

Uzinira was silent; She stumbled to her feet. Standing with as much dignity as she could muster, the kai turned her mauled face to the android.

"I concede." The kai said, more a whimper. "You win. Now go."

Cell nodded, "If you can, you should leave too. Find another game to play."

Uzinira smiled her skeletal smile and nodded. She snapped her fingers.

_Bet you didn't see THAT coming!:P_


End file.
